Umbra, the phantom hero
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: My response to "chris210racer's Danny Phantom and Teen Titans xover challenge" I found it interesting. Danny is living in Jump City after his friends and family were killed in TUE, mute and mourning after two years, will he find love? Will he forgive himself? Or will his regrets and nightmares get the best of him? Read and find out. Raven/Danny pairing.
1. Chapter 1 And so it begins

"_It's too late to save them"_

"_Noooo!"_

Danny woke up from the nightmare, drenched in cold sweat and trembling. He buried his face into his hands and sobbed silently. It had been a couple of years since he'd survived the explosion, the explosion wich killed his family, friends and teacher. He'd been on the run since, he couldn't risk being handed over to Vlad, or the Guys in White. So he'd changed his look. His ghost form, which he now called Umbra, was his black jumpsuit, the white upper part of the jumpsuit was now swirly, kind of like flames, and his old insignia was gone. His gloves were longer with the edge over the elbow shaped like a tip, and they were fingerless. The upper edges of his boots looked also kind of like flames, they'd also stayed white. He also wore a black cloak with a hood and a piece that covered the lower part of his face, the outside of the cloak was black and the inside was white. His human form wore only dark clothes now, Danny was mourning and decided to go goth, for his sweet Samantha. He'd always loved her full name but never called her that to her face because he didn't want to upset her. He'd never been oblivious to his own feelings but he'd been scared, scared that something would happen to her if he told her that. And now, now she'd died without knowing, he'd never see her smile, he would never see her beautiful purple eyes sparkle in determination or excitement. He always wore a black, dark purple or dark green turtleneck, black, white or dark blue jeans, ripped and not, and a silver chain. He'd started wearing similar steeltoed combatboots too, they were amazingly comfortable. He also had a necklace around his neck, a chain with the classring which said "wes", or rather "sam". Danny absently touched the ring, it was the most precious thing he had.

He rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, there he looked into the mirror and let his eyes roam over his face, specifically, his left cheek. There was a horrible burnscar there, it started from under his lower lip and stretched all the way to his left ear. The explosion had left it's mark on Danny, and not only his cheek. Under the turtleneck was a different scar, caused by a piece of sharpnel that had dug into his throat, he was mute because of it it. He didn't like people staring at it so he wore turtlenecks.

Danny, after taking care of his morning needs, went to the kitchen area of his apartement, he'd had to steal some money from Vlad but frankly, he didn't care. He'd lived in Jump City for a year now, and witnessed the start of the Teen Titans. It had also been exactly a year and two months since he'd used his powers, he didn't need them and they only brought bad memories. Of course as Danny Fenton was believed to be dead, he'd had to use a different name. Daniel Nox was born after about a month after the "Nasty explosion" as people called it. Danny just called it "The Ultimate Enemy Incident". It was why he left, he couldn't let it happen.

"_I'm still here. I still exist. Which means, you still turn into me."_

Danny shuddered at the evil voice of Dark Dan, which haunted his dreams.

He turned to the table and froze when he saw the black box sitting innocently in the middle of the round table. The golden "CW" made him relax only slightly as he cautiously approached the table with his bowl of cereal. He put his bowl and spoon down and picked up the box, opening the lid his eyes fell on two silver manacles. On the lid there was a note "You'll find these useful very soon. -CW". He snorted but put them on, regardless. His eyes widened as they vanished, suddenly inspired he changed into Umbra and saw that the manackles were on his wrists. Curious he let ectoplasm flow into them and watched in fasination as two long blades formed, he was even more impressed when he could make them catch fire, although the fire was green, but still awesome. Danny wondered if something major was going to happen. He sensed something behind him and just as he'd turned around he was knocked into the ground by an over excited puppy, a glowing green ghost puppy named Cujo to be exact. Friendly ghosts didn't set off his ghost-sense anymore, he could still sense them but they didn't cause him to puff up blue mist. Danny hugged Cujo, the little dog had found him after the first week and Danny was grateful for the company.

After he'd eaten and changed back to human he went into his living room. He looked around the purple-walled room as he sat on the black leather couch. On the walls were pictures of his friends and family, ghost friends and a drawing or two. Danny had started drawing his dreams since he'd seen something nerveracking.

_The whole world was burning, every human was turned to stone. In the middle of the destruction a girl his age was crying. He walked up to the girl and discovered that it was Raven of the Teen Titans._

"_Behold the world you are destined to create."_

_Danny whipped around, trying to find the voice, but only saw more ruins, he also discovered he was in ghost form for some reason._

"_No, I won't do it. This is just a vision, this can't be real." Raven said in desperation, clinging to her head._

"_This is the future, your future. It began the day you were born. And nothing can stop it." The unknown voice continued "This will come to pass, I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."_

"_NO!" Raven sceamed, the dreamworld turning normal again. _

_Her black powers washed over the ground. After her outburst of power she started falling, Danny reacted instinctively and caught her in his arms, sitting on the ground, cradling her._

_The mark of Scath lit up in the sky above him._

"_The gem was born from evil's fire _

_the gem shall be his portal_

_he comes to claim_

_he comes to sire_

_the end of all things mortal." Came a haunting voice._

The dream had ended there and Danny had drawn the landscape, the humans turned into stone, the mark of Scath and Raven. Poor, innocent Raven. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who.

Danny looked out the window. His eyes met halloween decorations and kids in costumes.

Halloween, Danny had never liked the holiday, not after the whole Fright Knight fiasco. He rose from the couch and walked paste the TV to his front door. He put on his black and purple sneakers, picked up his backpack/ghost fighting arsenal and left. He walked down the stairs and through his bookshop, he always closed it for holidays, except Christmas, he still disliked Christmas. Making sure that Cujo was following him he exited the buildning. Nobody was freaked out by Cujo since you could see him daily, Cujo had even found a playbuddy in Beast Boy. Beast Boy was the only Titan Danny had really met, the guy was nice and funny. He'd even been interested in all the books about animals that Danny had and often came to see if he had new ones. Also he became interested in a book Danny had written himself "101 recipes for vegetarians, tofu edition" he'd been happy when Beast Boy had hugged him and shouted "Finally!" apparently he hadn't found any good recipes for tofu food. Sam had used Danny as a guineapig for her tofu food and he'd learnt the recipes by heart. He was brought out of his musings by Cujo's panic filled bark. Just as his breath came out blue. Then he was slammed into a wall. After regaining air into his lungs he looked up to meet... Fright Knight, great.

**For Danny's new costume go to Deviant Art and search Magdah97 since openoffice and are being evil**

**This is my response to chris210racer's Danny Phantom and Teen Titans xover challenge.**

**So what did you think? Please review and check out the drawing of Danny's new cool suit.**


	2. Ch 2 To cease the storm, to end the fear

Danny stared at the face, uh helmet? Eyes? Whatever. Of the Fright Knight.

"Hello Phantom." he said, his hand around Danny's throat. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Danny glared, as he was unable to speak.

"What? No witty banter?" Fright Knight raised his other arm, and Danny saw a glowing purple gauntlet "Do you like it? I had to find something to have perfect vengeance on you after you destroyed my hold on Nightmare." Oh right, Danny had accidentally set Nightmare free and discovered that she was under Fright Knight's control all along. Apparently she was still free.

Danny smirked, which only agitated the allready agitated knight further "It's not funny! But back to my vengeance, you see this gauntlet? It will make you experience every single fear you have, and strengthen me in the prosses." he cackled evilly, what's with villains telling good guys their plans anyway?

Danny had no time to ponder on that as Fright Knight plunged his claws into his flesh, right over his heart. His mouth opened in a silent scream since his voice was gone. He trashed in hopes of getting free but then he started seeing the explotion over and over again, with Dark Dan laughing and taunting him. Suddenly it stopped and he found himself on the ground with Cujo licking his face, whining.

"Dude, you ok?" came the voice of someone familiar, then two familiar purple boots walked into his line of sight.

Danny coughed in response and rolled to lay on his back, then pointing at five bleeding holes in his chest.

BB looked apologetic "Yeah, stupid question" he then pointed behind him "You wouldn't mind helping with this, you usually have weapons for this."

Thats when Danny saw that the other Titans were trying to battle fright Knight, key word trying. Only Raven's powers were actually doing anything, the others didn't do any damage. Then Fright Knight unsheathed the Soul Shredder, and hit Cyborg. The Titans went frantic when he dissappeared.

"Where's Cyborg!" Robin demanded.

"I sent him to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent, a dimension where his worst fears come to life" the ghost responded.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am the Fright Knight, The Spirit of Halloween" he bellowed, somehow making lightning appear.

"This guy serious?" BB asked incrediously.

Danny grimaced and nodded, then started to sign what his friend had to do.

"I have to put his sword into a pumpkin and say that?" Beast Boy asked, then he shrugged "Oh well" and transformed into a hawk as Danny got an ecto-blaster from his back pack. Danny then rushed into the one-sided battle and started shooting.

"What are you doing?!" Danny ignored Robin in favour of dodging the Soul Shredder.

As Fright Knight raised his sword to strike again Beast Boy attacked. He took the sword and flew to the nearest pumpkin. He landed on his feet as he transformed back and raised the sword over the pumpkin.

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near!" he chanted and stuck the sword into the pumpkin.

"Nooooooo!" everyone turned to see the Fright Knight disintegrate and vanish along with the sword and pumpkin.

As soon as he was gone Cyborg appeared, shaking "Man am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed and hugged everyone but Danny "Who's the little dude?" he then asked.

Danny raised his hand in greeting and then signed D-A-N-N-Y with his raised hand.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire just stared at him, but Robin extended his arm and said "Nice to meet you Danny." Danny eyed the hand for a second but then grasped it and shook hands with Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Surprisingly, for the Titans, Beast Boy answered "He's using sign language, he just spelled Danny."

Danny smiled and waved, then signed "Animal".

"Animal?" Robin asked.

"Well it's easier than spelling my name now isn't it?" Beast Boy said as he slung his arm around Danny's shoulders. Only for Danny to sink to the ground holding his chest and coughing. BB yelped "Dude I'm so sorry, I forgot you were hurt!" he said as he kneeled beside his friend.

That's when the rest of them noticed the five bleeding holes in Danny's chest. "We have to take him to the tower." Beast Boy said, he then turned his head and as Cyborg was about to aske what he was doing a bark was heard and a small green puppy bounded over. "Guys, meet Cujo, Danny's ghost puppy." BB said as Cujo started licking Danny again.

**There!**

**Dealer: Oh please, it couldn't have been that hard**

**Shut your trap! I can't concentrate with no reviews, well there was one, but simply stating "I like it, please update soon" don't cut it, I'm glad that at least two... sorry three people have read this and either favourited or alerted it. Makes me feel appreciated. But stating what you like about the story so far in a review helps too.**

**D: You're ranting.**

**And I have a baseball bat**

**D: O.o ok...**

**As stated earlier, for Danny's cool new costume go to Deviant Art and search MagdaH97, It's name is "Another new costume" and it's in the Danny Phantom folder if you go to my gallery**


	3. Chapter 3 The crayon stash

**Sorry about last chapter's endnote, I had it done pretty soon after the first chap but I couldn't upload it FF . Net is f**king with me I just know it.**

Danny was settled into a bed in the infrimary. Normally Danny would have healed by now but his mind was stressed by the images of Dark Dan and the explosion. Now Danny was under the covers, shaking from nightmares. A hand reached to shake him awake but was stopped.

"Bad idea." BB said to Robin.

"Why?" Robin asked, spinnig around to face the green changeling.

"If you try to wake him he'll punch and kick you so fast you don't know what hit you, trust me I should know." Beast Boy replied his hands behind his neck.

Robin raised an eyebrow but let the matter drop. They made their way to the living area where the rest of the team was waiting. When they were in the room Starfire flew straight to them.

"Tell me, why does friend Danny not speak?" she asked, head tilting causing her red hair to flow with it.

"He's mute, Star. His voice is gone so he has to either write what he wants to say or use sign language." Beast Boy said, ears drooping.

Star looked sad, and asked in a small voice "Why? Why is he mute?"

Beast Boy didn't speak for a moment, then he sighed and moved to the couch. This was unsettling everyone, they were used to a happy and trying to be funny Beast Boy, not a sad boy with nothing to say.

"He told me that his family died when he was fourteen, they were caught in an explosion. A piece of shrapnel imbedded itelf into his voicebox and he hasn't been able to speak since. After he'd gotten away from the scene he ran away. The guy who was supposed to take care of him was a complete nutter, he sounds like some twisted version of Slade. Anyway, he's been on the run for about two years or so. He said that I could tell you if necessary, and I think it's necessary now." BB sighed as he held his head "I've known him for four months, I met him in the park where I played with his pet, Cujo. I was changed into a dog when the little guy offered his chew toy." he chuckled. "He runs "Spiderweb" the bookshop with almost any book you can think of. He told me that it had been his dream to open a bookshop with his best friends or to become an astronaut. He decided to honor his friends and open a bookshop." Silence ensued.

Then Raven spoke up "How did you know what to do with the sword Beast Boy?"

Everyone had been wondering about that that, Beast Boy wasn't exactly bright and usually was a diversion and not a solution.

"Well you see, Danny's parents were ghost hunters, not very good hunters but anyway. Danny had to fight ghosts frequently since his parents thought they knew everything yet they couldn't catch the lamest ghost of them all: Box Ghost, he just flings boxes, with an occational roll of bubblewrap, at people. Danny only needs to shoot one time with an ectogun at minimum power and get it into a thermos. So you see how it's lame that his parents had to hunt him for HOURS and just barely catch it." Beast Boy chuckled "When I started going to his bookshop he told me about all the ghosts he'd had to face, he even gave me this specter deflector" he tapped the belt he had "so that I won't be overshadowed." he looks at the others, except Raven's, confused faces "posessing." they looked horrified. "Well, while you were trying to attack Fright Knight I was seeing if Danny was okay, he told me what to do and say. Speaking of which I have to ask him what Fright Knight was doing since I haven't seen him in this bad shape even though he's had nightmares before." BB tapped his chin in thought.

Then Robin's wrist beeped, everyone turned to look at the red light blinking and saw Robin push it. "Well, it seems that he's awake now. Beast Boy why don't you go since he's familiar with you?" he said.

Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice as he changed into a leopard and sprinted through the corridor. Robin sighed, this was a lot to take in, he mused as he headed for the couch, but had to rush to stop Starfire from trying to cook anything for their patient. He didNOT want to risk Danny's health plummeting from whatever the Tamarenian was going to make.

Beast Boy reached the infrimary in record time, he rushed through the doors, startling Danny in the process, then jumped and shifted, landing on the bed Danny was sitting up in. Danny rolled his eyes and signed "Show off" which made Beast Boy snicker a little. Then Danny pulled Beast Boy into a hug, the nightmares had been terrible, they'd moved from the explotion and Dan into Beast Boy dying in hundreds of ways. Beast Boy frowned, this hadn't happened since he told Danny about the minibots that had been in his bloodstream. Danny had clinged onto him and he hadn't been able to leave his friend until morning when Danny had finally let go and made him promise to "Try not to die". What had that creep done?

"Danny, what did he do?" he asked his only normal friend (yes... normal... shh).

Danny took a few deep breaths and slowly let go of Beast Boy and then signed "write down", hoping that his childish friend had a crayon stash here still.

Beast Boy beamed "Cy still hasn't found all of my crayons and notepads, no matter how hard he's tried. Hang on." BB then ducked under the bed "They're still here!" he exclaimed, then came out from under the bed with an aforementioned notepad and a blue crayon. He stood and sat on the bed again, handing his loot over "Here." he said.

Danny smiled and shook his head, ofcourse he had multiple stashes, so like him. Danny still found chocolate in the weirdest places around his apartement. He started writing his message while Beast Boy shifted into as many small animals as he could before he was done.

Soon Danny handed what he'd written to Beast Boy. Beast Boy paled after he'd read the note. "Can I show this to the others? I'm pretty sure Robin wants to see this." he asked and shook the notepad emphasising his words.

Danny nodded and stood up to follow. BB frowned "You should stay here you know." he said. A glare was his answer. "Geez, fine!" he said and started walking, hearing Danny's footsteps first behind but then beside him. He turned and smiled at his raven haired friend. This was going to be an interesting few days.

**Ahh *cracks fingers* now that's done.**

**Dealer: -.- sometimes you amaze me**

**Why thanks.**

**D: it was not a compliment.**

**What's that? You say you want a pink frilly dress and a neon green moustasche?**

**D: nevermind...**

**Squee! I can't beleive how many reviews, followers and favourites I've gotten! This must mean I'm getting better right? *Spins around laughing***


	4. Chapter 4 Similar yet not

After a little persuading Robin had gotten Starfire to not cook Danny anything. Thankfully. Everyone was scattered around the room, Robin was listening to music, Raven was reading, Cyborg was playing some videogame and Starfire was observing everyone. They all looked up from what they were doing when they heard the sound of a door opening. Beast Boy and Danny entered the room.

Robin frowned "Danny should be resting, not walking around with five wounds in his chest." he said.

Beast Boy shrugged "You try." he simply said.

Robin blinked at that, what did that mean?

Beast Boy lifted the notepad he was holding "So Danny told me what the creepy ghost did, I thought you should read it too." he said and handed it to Robin.

Robin sat on the couch and the rest of the team crowded behind him to read the text written in blue.

"_Fright Knight is obsessed with fear, as you know from his sword's power. Well this time he had a new "toy". He was angry at me for setting free Nightmare, a ghost horse which was under his control, she's still free so I don't regret it. Well, his left gauntlet apparently makes you see your worst fears and gives him your energy in the process. You saw the wounds. It was worse though, it's still affecting me, I see all my fears in my dreams, I hope it stops, or I might break down. BB, my fears are worse since you came into my life, I don't regret it, but my newest fear is seeing you die. By my hand or someone else's."_

To say they were all shocked would be a huge understatement. They weren't only shocked, sad and confused but also on the verge of fainting.

"Danny, what do you mean, "By my hand or someone else's"?" Raven asked, dreading the answer.

Danny motioned for the notepad. After Robin handed it over he sad on the edge of the couch, gripping the blue crayon with a shaking hand. After he'd finished he hesitated for a second, but then slowly handed it over. Now the whole team was reading it.

"_My worst fear is becoming evil, I've seen it happen. I know what I'd be capable of if I stray just for a second. It wasn't pretty. I can't look myself in the eye and say it can never happen, even though I promised. But it's just that, a promise to someone who can't even be sure if I break it or not. Please don't ask me how I could possibly know, it still haunts me."_

Beast Boy sat beside the shaking teen and gave him a one armed hug, Danny buried his face into his friend's shoulder and cried, the memories were fresh in his mind after Fright Knight's attack. The images were as clear as they'd been the first few weeks after the incident and he'd often woken up and cried until his head and eyes hurt and his mind was exhausted.

The other Titans were shocked at the new side of Beast Boy they were seeing. Raven was feeling for the poor boy who had a little in common with her, as soon as she'd thought that she stopped and looked away. She didn't want to think about it. Not now.

Beast Boy held his brother in all but blood, almost feeling the pain Danny felt. "Come on, let's get you back to resting, I'll go to your place to get you another shirt, ok?" he whispered.

Danny just nodded, looking at the torn fabric and thanking whatever odds that they hadn't seen his scar, at least the one on his neck. He could see the bloodstained white bandages through the five holes in his shirt, which also was stained with his blood. He then realized he hadn't seen Cujo anywhere. He looked at BB and signed "C".

Beast Boy was confused for a second before he got it "Cujo went running after standing guard at your bed for half an hour." he explained.

Danny smiled, he didn't need to worry then, he'd come back in a day or two. Beast Boy helped him up and walked beside him back to the way too white room. Danny was just glad that the white wasn't GiW white, he probably would have had a heart attack or something.

After Danny and Beast Boy left the room Robin stood up shakily and turned on the radio again, trying to get his mind off what he'd just discovered. Danny had somehow seen something about himself and was terrified, kind of like when he himself had been forced to be Slade's apprentice. He shuddered at that, never again would he let that happen. They all noticed it was getting late and retired to their bedrooms. Maybe sleeping on it would make everything clearer.

Somehow, he doubted it.

Raven couldn't sleep. Her mind was a mess and before she knew it she was standing beside Danny's bed. Danny was in the middle of a nightmare. Without realizing it she entered his mind and came into the middle of a town in ruins.

_The horison was black and red flames, in the middle he could see some kind of container, six people were tied to it by something that was glowing green. She saw danny run for the container but trip over a rock._

"_Noooooo!" came the heart breaking scream from the poor teen as the container heated to a critical lever and blew up, killing the people trapped against it. Then it turned black._

"_I won't turn into that, I promise."_

"_What makes you think that you can stop the future?" came a cold and evil voice._

"_Because I promised my family." Danny responded._

"_Ha ha ha ha, you are such a child. You promised?"_

"_Yes. I. PROMISED!"_

Raven exited his mind, tears falling from her eyes, they remained unnoticed by her as she fled to her room. She could still feel all of his emotions from the dream: Despair, fear, self loathing, but strongest of them all; determination and love. He'd take his promise and keep it until he died. Something had affected the teen but she couldn't bring herself to ask what. She finally slept, but she had no dreams.

**Ugh! My back is sore! Well I hope you like it, this is my most popular story yet! Woohoo! Imma gonna sleep now... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...**


	5. Chapter 5 Umbra appears

The next day the Titans woke up later than usual, they'd all had lots to think about. When they made it to the kitchen they were surprised to see their patioent making breakfast.

Beast Boy perked up immediatley "Chocolate chip pancakes woohoo!" he yelled and pounced.

Danny staggered a bit when Beast Boy landed on his back and stayed there, then shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friends childlike behaviour. Danny had already made scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, tea, coffee and there was a carton of orange juice too. Danny flipped the last pancake into the air and caught it on a plate which he handed to BB who was _still_ on his back. B east Boy grabbed the plate and jumped onto a chair so that he could eat his friends great cooking. He'd only been at Danny's for breakfast one time and it was pure bliss. He'd actually missed his cooking.

"Thank you friend Danny for the delicious meal!" Starfire exclaimed and hugged Danny after breakfast was over.

Danny, patted her arm as he was slowly choking. After she let him go he coughed a little but then signed "You're welcome star" Starfire looked puzzled.

"He just said You're welcome Star." Beast Boy said.

Starfire beamed but then Robin thought of something "Beast Boy, how do you even know sign language?" he asked.

Beast Boy blinked "Well, I can't talk when I'm an animal, so I had to find some way to communicate. Of course it only works if I'm something with hands." he answered, then he pondered on something. "How come you know sign language?"

"Batman."

"Ah."

Danny was mildly amused as he watched the interactions. He then sat beside Beast Boy who was starting up a videogame and grabbed the second controller. Beast Boy grinned and they started the racing game.

Raven watched from the other side of the room as the enigma called Danny hung out with Beast Boy. She was torn between going to her room and staying to observe the boy. Danny seemed normal to an untrained eye, but she could feel and see the lingering sadness and paranoia. He moved like a warrior, allways taking notes of all exits and ready to battle. She knew Robin had noticed these things too. Ever since she'd been in his mind she'd been able to understand him better, she knew how his mind worked. She still didn't understand Danny's dream and maybe she never would.

It was getting late when Danny noticed something, he looked out the window of the livingroom and facepalmed.

"What is it Danny?" Beast Boy asked and the others turned to look at the two.

Danny wrote down on the notepad he now carried with him as only two Titans understood sign language. He ripped the sheet of paper from the pad and handed it over. Beast Boy read it, looked where Danny had been looking and he too facepalmed.

"What?" Cyborg asked as he made his way over with the others. Beast Boy shoved the paper in this face and the other Titans read the note.

"_Is this guy really trying to steal from somewhere that you can see from your livingroom?"_

They all turned their heads in unison to look out of the window to see Dr. Light climbing up the oil slick. Que sweatdrop.

Robin sighed "Danny, stay here. Titans Go!" and they all rushed out.

Danny just stood there, what to do, what to do? He mused. He'd been itching to use his ghost half for a while. Grinning he let the glowing white ring form around his waist. Splitting, it traveled up and down his body and slowly he turned into Umbra, his black hooded cape fluttering in an unseen breeze. He turned intangiable and flew out into the cool and fresh night air. He did a fel loops and smiled, oh how he'd missed flying. He forgot how free it made him feel. He watched the twinkling stars and moon and automatically searched for constellations. He shook his head, there wasn't time now, he had an appearance to make.

As he neared he could see the Titans there, but the idiot villain had yet to notice them "...of oil, I'll flud the city in never ending daylight." as soon as the idiot had said that black energy enveloped the tubes connected to his suit, then two birdarangs flew towards him and he was forced to dodge, then a sonic blast shattered one of the big lamps but he managed to avoid that too. He landed in a crouch a level up, and finally noticed the Titans.

"You know Dr. Light, for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright." Robin said, arms crossed and sounding a little expasterated.

"Next time you're looking to steal something you might wanna pic a target we can't see from our livingroom." Raven said, moving so that Light could see the tower in the small distance.

He screwed up his face "Oh, well, um..." he tried to come up with something but chose to shoot bolts of light at the heroes.

They all dodged and Cyborg took aim "That's a real pretty light show, but sound packs a bigger punch." and fired.

The Light obsessed villain made some sort of sheild to block Cyborg's attack, he then launched Cyborg into the water with another light bolt. Cyborg splashed into the water nearby.

Danny shook his head, man this guy was lame.

"We need to draw his fire." he heard Robin say as Starfire got blasted out of the sky.

"You got it. Dude! Nice pyjamas, do they glow in the dark? Eep!" Beast Boy taunted and turned into a bat.

Danny decided to help then, he'd observed long enough. After Robin's staff was cut into two pieces he flew behind Dr. Light and used a power he'd developed a year or so ago **"Hey, lightswitch? Fist!"** he said telepathically to everyone in the area who were in hearing distance, and punched the idiot as he turned around, ths sent him flying towards Robin who jumped over him. Danny had discovered that he had some sort of telepathic powers, he could somehow project his voice from his mind as if he was talking, his voice sounded a little echoey, but this would help him keep his identity while here. After all, Danny Nox was mute. He let his wrist blades appear and catche fire as Dr. Light tried to use his light-whips again, only for Beast Boy to almost crush him as he turned into a dinosaur. Dr. Light jumped away and landed on his stomache on the level below them.

He stood up and faced them as they all jumped down after him "No one defeats Dr. Light, no one-" he was cut off by Raven appearing behind him, looking scary.

"Remember me?" she asked, her eyes glowing white and her energy forming tendrils as she hovered above him.

All color drained from his face "I'd like to go to jail now please."

Danny outright laughed at that, making everyone focus on him "Who are you?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing.

Danny straightened **"I am Umbra, the phantom hero."** he almost felt like hitting himself, phantom hero, where'd that come from?

At that moment Cyborg chose to appear, he spit out seawater and looked at what Danny assumed was a digital clock installed to his arm "Allright, the butt kicking's over and it's almost midnight. Time for donuts, yeah!" Danny could almost see the hearts floating around his head.

He saw Raven turn away towards the tower "I'll see you back at the tower."

The others turned towards her "But Raven..." Robin started.

"You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels." Starfire said forming a ring with two fingers.

"I just want to be home before tomorrow comes." Raven responded and flew towards the tower.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny shook his head **"I have to go, I hope we meet again."** he said and teleported to the livingroom and turned human again. He then flopped on the couch and started reading "The adventures of Sherlock Holmes" he too, wondering what tomorrow was.

**What's with the not reviewing? It was good for the first two chapters but now it's dry season.**


	6. Chapter 6 It has begun

Danny looked up from his book and sighed for the twentieth time that day, Beast Boy had snooped around and found out that Raven's dreaded tomorrow was her birthday. Even though he'd only been in the tower for three days he was pretty sure that a surprise party for Raven, especially since she was tense today, was a bad idea. He looked at the drawing he'd made of her, he hoped she liked it, he didn't know why but he did. He'd drawn her floating, her cloak opening so her body was visible, hands raised and covered in black energy and ready to attack, her eyes glowing white from the shadow her hood cast over her face. The lights were off but thanks to his ghost-side he saw the text clearly, he could hear the soft footsteps of the dark Titan. The door opened and for a second nothing happened, Raven was ready to leave when

"SURPRISE!" The others yelled and turned on the lights.

"Aaaah!" Raven yelled and vanished.

"Uuuh, Raven." Cyborg said as they all slumped.

"It is merely us, your friends, with warm wishes for the day of your birth." Starfire said, concerned.

They all straightened as Robin said "I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. He was startled by someone tapping his shoulder, he turned to see Danny with his notepad which read "NO THAT WAS ME".

Raven abbeared in a burst of magic behind Beast Boy. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

Beast Boy got over his shock quickly "Umm, remember last night when you made that big deal about "tomorrow"? Well we started to wonder what "tomorrow" was so we did some snooping." he pointed at the others. The others glared at him and Danny made an arrow on his notepad and pointed it at his friend. Beast Boy shrunk away a little "Ok, I did some snooping. And I sorta found a restricted file on the off-limits area of the Titans computer, that kinda had your birthday on it."

"And we have been preparing for your celebration ever since." Starfire said with a big nervous smile.

BB zipped up to Raven "We put up tons of decorations." he said indicating the big "Happy Birthday" banner and balloons.

"I baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting." Cyborg put in pulling out said cake.

"And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranian Throknar, the crown of meat!" She said showing a meat-crown on a pillow.

"I hope this is ok, we just-" Robin started but was cut off.

"No. It's not." Raven said "Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested." she turned to leave.

Danny stood up and left the room, he didn't want to be in the room for the outburst that was bound to happen, this was his last night at the tower since Raven had offered to hear the holes in his chest, he looked down at the drawing and decided to slip it inside Raven's room. He passed her door and slid it under the door, then he created an invisible duplicate as Umbra (the duplicate became Umbra but Danny's still Danny) so that there wouldn't be any questions on how he dissappeared from an island, and he knew there were cameras around the tower. Danny walked to the infrimary and sat on a bed, he then had his Umbra-copy faze through the wall, turn visible and faze back inside. Danny stood up and walked over to Umbra and put his arm over Umbra's shoulders while Umbra put his arm under Danny's arm so that he could fly out of there. Umbra then jumped into the air and while turning them both intangiable he flew away from the tower. Danny hadn't done this in a while, flying with help, he sometimes used to do this when he first mastered duplicating. Danny sighed at the sensation of the wind in his face. When they landed inside Danny's apartement they merged into one again, minor headache aside he was actually feeling good. He looked around his black and white livingroom and sighed, he felt... empty somehow. He sat down on the couch as time froze. Behind him a blue portal appeared and a ghost with a purple cloak came through. This ghost we all know as Clockwork, Clockwork took one of his time medallions, which looked like a colden cog with the initials CW on it and put it around Danny's neck. Danny's head snapped to Clockwork, a frown already on his face.

"It's starting, Danny. The message will be delivered today." Clockwork said.

Danny's eyes widened, Clockwork had told him that a powerful being would be coming to earth in the near future, they would need his help, although Clockwork never specified who "they" were. He then thought back to his dream/vision/nightmare. Raven...

Clockwork nodded "She knows what will happen, although not all is set in stone." then just like that he was gone.

Danny shook his head and sighed, he hated when he did that.

Danny didn't remember falling asleep, but the next time he saw the time it was 9 pm. Just as he was about to stand up from his place on the couch he saw everything burning. He looked around terrified, he'd been afraid of fire, natural fire, since that day.

"_**What you have concealed you shall become**_

_**you have no other choice**_

_**your destiny will be fullfilled"**_

the fire formed the mark of Scath.

"_**the portal must be opened!"**_

Danny fell to the ground, breathing heavily._ "It has begun"_ he thought as he became Umbra once more. He flew over the city, sensing a disturbing aura and following it. He came to a place with a bunch of clockwork mechanism things. He just floated there, invisible thrying to pinpoint the _wrongness_ when he heard Cyborg.

"So who's the badguy dejour, Gismo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?"

Starfire replied "The report simply stated there was an intruder."

"Well whoever it is we're gonna totally kick their-" Beast Boy started but was cut off when he collided with Robin.

He looked about to aske why he stopped when Robin just said "No." sounding and looking very horrified.

The others, including Danny, followed his gaze and they all understood what had the Teen Titans leader so scared.

On a platform stood Slade, in all his evil, twisted, evil, sadistic, and did I mention evil, glory. "It's been a long time hasn't it Titans, a month, a year, a millenium? Far too long for my tastes anyway." he said, turning his head to face them, as much as you can with a full-face mask anyway. "Oh, I see you've multiplied." he said as he noticed Danny, who was now floating a little above the ground, visible, and a little away from the Titans.

Said team looked around and spotted Umbra "What're you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

Umbra floated closer, not taking his eyes off Slade **"I could sense something wrong, it lead me here. He's supposed to be dead yet he's not a ghost."** he replied in mind-talk.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said, facing the villain again "Terra took you down, way down." he said angrily.

"Slade, I don't know how you survived but you shouldn't have come back, I'm still ready." Robbin said, his hands curling into fists.

"_Oh, right."_ Umbra thought _"these guys have history. Man I hate him, he reminds me of Vlad, only he succeeded for a little while."_ he narrowed hie eyes _"He makes me sick."_

Slade seemed smug as the mark of Scath appeared on his forehead, Umbra took an unconcious step back as his eyes widened. "That's precious Robin, but, I didn't come back for you." he said as fire formed around his hands.

Then without warning he shot a large blast of fire, they all dodged but the blast went after Raven, she shadowed away a the last minute.

Umbra was having a hard time not freaking out _"Fire, fire, burning fire. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."_ he thought as a blast hit too close for comfort.

"Ever had one of those days when you're just happy to be alive?" he wanted to scream at that point.

Raven was worried for Umbra, he was afraid, unhealthily so. It only got worse when the fire almost his anyone. Was he afraid of fire?

As Slade and Robin dissappeared somewhere she approached the black cloaked figure who was shaking. "Are you allright?" she asked him.

He turned to look at her **"No, too many memories, too much fire, I can't- I-"** he closed his eyes, turning away, breathing deeply as to not have a panic attack.

Now she was worried, and she felt bad , she had caused this. Not directly but it was because of her that Slade was here. She was startled by a hand gripping her wrist, she looked into a pair af glowing green eyes **"Don't you dare blame yourself, Slade made a deal with the devil, it's not your fault you were born."** She looked at the downed Cyborg "I just want this day to end." she said.

"I think we both know this day is far from over." Slade said, landing behind Raven.

Umbra manouvered Raven behind him, fear of fire or not, he _would_ protect her as long as he could.

"Hello birthday girl, ready for your present?" Umbra answered him by blasting him away with an ectoblast.

Raven flew after Slade, to check probably and turned around.

"I have a message for you." Slade floated over to her and took hold of her arm, making a marking appear.

"It. Has. Begun." the whole place started collapsing.

Umbra flew over to her to see if she was allright. Cyborg had to dodge falling rocks. Starfire helped Beast Boy out of harms way, soon everyone besides Slade, Raven and Umbra were running for their lives. A giant cog came loose and was too close to Robin for comfort.

"STOP!" Raven screamed, her magic responding to her. Everything and everyone froze. Umbra who was holding her arm blinked and looked around, not stuck in time. He let go of her arm and was immediately blasted by Slade so that he flew somewhere near the other frozen Titans.

"You might be able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me, you can't stop any of it really." Slade remarked as Raven backed away "I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed." he started moving towards her, pushing more cogwheels away "all this time I had no idea, the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits." He stopped to think something over "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Raven grabbed her head and shook it in denial, she then started running "But honestly, did you think that you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins." Slade had her cornered. "You've known this all your life. It is going to happen. And no matter what ouy wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it." Raven fazed through the metal and flew over to Robin who was frozen almost getting squished by the giant cog. Umbra flew over too as she unfroze the walking trafficlight.

"Uh, Raven, Umbra?" He asked, sounding disoriented.

The aforementioned heroes just nodded and looked up to where Slade was. Raven enveloped them with her magic, turning into her shadow form and flying to a street a little away from where they were before. Raven dumped her passengers on the street as she turned normal. Umbra stood up immediately but it took longer for Robin to regain his bearings.

"What is going on?" he asked as he stood up "Why is Slade back, where did he get those powers, how did you stop time?" he sounded really confused at the last bit.

Umbra looked around and took in the frozen pidgeons and people. It looked quite eerie.

"**I've heard of this phenomenon, if someone has magic and something traumatising happens, the magic takes drastic measures to protect the person. Raven, it's your birthday, because you hate this day, you probably wanted it all to stop, so it did."** Umbra explained, he'd used lots of time in Ghost Writer's library after he'd apologised for the christmas incident. He turned to the dark titan who looked shocked and frightened **"I don't care what they said, everything's possible. It doesn't have to happen."** Robin had no idea how deep the meaning behind those words were, Raven understood what he meant, if only partly.

"What is going on?" Robin asked, more confused than ever.

"**I**t**'s **h**er**/my bir**thd**a**y"** Raven and Umbra said in unison as Slade appeared on a rooftop next to them.

Slade jumped down infront of the three teens, Umbra and Robin moved in front of Raven "Rav**en ru**n!" they said in unison and Raven ran away from the place.

They attacked Slade but it did no good, Umbra's and Robin's eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of their heads, it was freaky watching how Slade just cracked his neck after his head had clearly been dislocated.

"**What is he?! A zombie!?"** Umbra yelled, freaked out.

Suddenly two streaks of fire came to be and blasted both of them away.

Umbra's head was spinning , it was dark, where was he. "Robin, Umbra!" he heard Raven's voice, the next thing he knows rocks are lifted from on top of him. Oh, so that's what happened. A nearby pile moved to reveal Robin, who must've hit his head pretty badly, because Umbra had to practically carry him into the town's church. His legs couldn't hold him up for long as he sinks to the ground with Robin, who groans.

Raven sat down beside them and holds Robin "I souldn't have dragged you into this, any of you. But you're in and you need to know." she said looking at the painted glass of the church windows. "I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future, on this day, the anniversary of my birth, something is supposed to happen, something very bad. That's why I didn't want to celebrate, but just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday." she hung her head.

Robin sat up, holding his head "the symbol.. on his forehead." he slurred "what does it mea-" he was cut off by the sound of someone blasting the churchdoors open.

That's when Umbra finally noticed two more symbols on Raven, this time on her upper arms.

Slade came into their view. He created fire and blasted Robin and Umbra into the seats while driving Raven out of the building. As Slade started to chase Raven, Umbra tried to clear his head. He looked at Robin, who was now nursing his leg as there was a huge burn there, Umbra had been wondering when they'd actually _get burned_. (seriously? Slade has freaking _fire_ powers and nobody got even a little bit burned?)He tore his cape to make some sort of emergency bandage and created ice to soothe the pain.

"Thanks, the only problem is that we need to find Raven and I can't walk." Robin said, irritated at himself.

Umbra laid a hand on his shoulder making the Titans leader look at him **"Everybody get's hurt Robin, I'm surprised none of us were burned earlier."** he said in a calm voice, he then stood up and manouvered Robin onto his back **"Now hang on, 'cause I'll have to fly fast."** the boy wonder didn't have time to protest as the phantom hero shot off, intangiable into the sky.

Umbra was following the feeling of the _wrongness_ as there was a slight jolt when time started again, his eyes widened **"Whoa! You see that giant shadow of a raven?"** he heard a small "yes" and nodded **"Good, I thought I was loosing my sanity."** he said as he sped up, seeing someone fall. He caught Raven before she hit the ground and went "splat". Her suit was in tatters and her hair hd grown. She was barely conscious but when she saw two familiar faces she relaxed and slipped into oblivion. Umbra took into the air again **"Why don't you call your friends while I take the two of you to the tower?"** he said. He could feel Robin letting go with his other arm to do just that. He sighed "_What a day."_ he thought as he flew towards the giant T.

Raven put the scissors away and looked at herself in the mirror, she then looked at the folded paper she'd found earlier that day, it had been slipped under her door and she had kinda forgotten about it. She took it and opened it, she gasped as she saw the beautiful drawing, she looked to the down riight corner, there in somewhat comprehensable letters stood: Danny. She smiled, Danny had put much effort into this drawing, she was startled by a knock on her door, putting the drawing down she opened the door. No one was there but a bunch of arrows were lined messily on the floor, she followed the arrows to the livingroom. After she opened the door the lights went on and she saw her friends. Cyborg had a mutilated cake in his hands.

"Uhh, surprise?" Beast Boy said/asked.

"Look, we know you didn't wanna party, but after... today." Cyborg said.

"We hoped you might reconsider." Starfire continued

"You might not like your birthday, but we're all glad you were born." Beast Boy said sincerely much to everyone's shock.

Raven narrowed her eyes and looked around "We're going to need ice cream." she then said.

Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg perked up immediatley "He, coming right up." Beast Boy said and zoomed to fetch the frozen treats.

"I'll cut the cake." Cyborg said going to a table to do just that.

"And I shall fetch the throknar." Starfire said, clapping he hands enthusiastically.

"You sure you're ok?" Robin asked as Starfire flew to fetch the crown of meat and Raven came down the small set of stairs.

"I will be." She answered as BB ran with a bunch of ice cream bucket thingies and Starfire flew with the meatcrown.

"What you told me about your destiny, that something bad was supposed to happen. I guess it did, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." Robin said, eyes downcast, not that you could see it.

"No one could." Raven said, sounding sad, she hated that she made Robin feel bad.

"We will find Slade, I'll figure out how he did what he did, and why he was after you. But right now you're safe, you're here with friends. It's over." Robin said as he walked to the others.

Raven looked at her hands where the inscriptions appeared once again "No." she whispered "This was just the beginning."

Unknown to her and the others, a lone figure snuck into her room. After they left, on thevanity was left behind a bracelet. It looked like thorns made of ice with blooming roses everywhere, it glowed green and blue. At it's side was a note.

"_Happy birthday Raven_

_Umbra"_

**Back is killing me, check. Headache, check. Bags under my eyes, check.**

**Dealer: well at least you got it done.**

**Yeah, thanks for reviews. I'm happy to hear that some people apprechiate how original I am. I'm glad that you notice. And I'm also glad that some people have noticed that I've researched sign language, at least a bit.**

**Don't stop the reviews now, they do help a lot. Ideas a very welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7 Vlad

**I have slowly started to come out of my despair and crying fits, school is not helping at all. I've started writing again, I'm coming back, but it's a slow process but I'm getting there. It was worse after the funeral, to see my small cousin cry her eyes out was heartbreaking, it breaks my heart to see her like that. I really hope her **_**mother**_** (and I use that term very lightly) doesn't get custody. My great aunt has hired a lawyer so hopefully all goes well. **

**Well, hope you like it, I'm sorry if I made mistakes, but I'm not really myself so...**

Danny was walking Cujo around town a few days after the Slade incident. He'd woken up to Cujo licking his face. He had apparently been in the ghost zone because in the corner of his bedroom was a chewed cardboard box with The Box Ghost's name on it. Danny had patted Cujo's head as praise, it was always fun to annoy that pain in the ass.

Out of nowhere the ground behind him burst into flames. Danny fell down in terror as the fire spread, he looked around but saw no exit. Cujo started to bark, trying to get someone's anyone's attention. But Danny knew it was futile, the whole block was sceduled for demolition. No one would be there. Danny was too terrified to move or use his powers, he knew he wouldn't be able to fly through the fire, he was so afraid. Flashes of the explotion appeared in his mind. He started coughing from the smoke.

Starfire was flying over the flames when she heard barking, she looked down and saw the ghost puppy trying to move something.

As she drew closer she saw it was Danny "Friend Danny!" she yelled in worry.

Her friend weakly lifted his head but started coughing again. She swooped down and scooped him up, then flew to the library. She set Danny down gently on the steps as Robin called with his communicator.

"Titans! Do you read me?" came their leader's voice along with the sound of fire and crashes.

"I read you but I don't see you." came Cyborg's answer.

Starfire had flown into the air again "I see you all, and something else." she said as she stared at the fire which was forming the strange symbol Slade had on his forehead "Meet me at the Library, I found friend Danny in the middle of the fire." she said as she flew down to where Danny and Cujo were.

Cujo was whining and Danny was shaking, coughing and looking at the fire, terrified. She didn't know how, but Beast Boy was the first to arrive. He immediately hugged the raven haired teen and rocked with him held in his arms.

"He's been afraid of fire after the incident." Beast Boy explained after Robin inquired why he was so shaken "Imagine seeing your family and friends just light up like a candle or something."

Raven's eyes widened as she took a step back, it couldn't be, could it? No, Danny couldn't speak, she'd heard Umbra's voice. Just because they were both afraid of fire didn't make them the same person. Even if their auras felt almost the same. Or that Umbra had covered the lower half of his face so that if he had that burnscar you couldn't see it. It made no sense. The footage on the security camera showed Umbra giving Danny a lift. He couldn't be in two places at once, right?

Robin felt sorry for Danny, he'd been afraid of going to circuses after his parents... To see your friends and family blow up and catch fire, well, that had to be traumatising. He absently petted Cujo when the puppy sought him for comfort, he'd always wanted a pet, but with his and Bruce's night job that was impossible. He looked at the library and frowned. Out of all the places in the area, why leave it standing?

"Everything in a three block radius has been destroyed, except this." He said while a breeze tugged at his cape. "Slade left it standing for a reason."

Cyborg tapped on his arm-computer "According to the city's masterplan this is the original town library. But it's been abandoned for decades." he said after checking said masterplan of Jump City.

Beast Boy was at one of the columns after Danny wasn't hysterical anymore "No wonder, this place is a dump." he said as he kicked the column, only to have it fall over.

The Stone that said "Library" fell down too, to show the mark of Scath, in all it's red gloryyy... note the sarcasmmm...

"The mark of Scath." Robin said as Raven looked horrified. "Slade told me the name." he started walking towards the doors.

Raven, panicked, tried to stop them "Wait we shouldn't go in. I-it's probably a trap."

"It's also our only lead, we'll just have to chance it." Robin said determined, either not noticing Raven's paniced state or misintercepting it. He nodded to Starfire and she wrenched the door open.

Beast Boy looked to Danny, silently asking if he would be following or not, Danny shook his head and waved. Beast Boy shrugged, waved and followed the rest of his team. Danny started walking home, Cujo following and whining in concern. Danny smiled down at his trusty pet and picked him up so that he could cuddle the small dog for comfort. It was a long walk home and he was on edge after that inferno. He glanced over his shoulder for the twenty-sixth time. He shook his head and walked through the door and headed upstairs to his flat. Just when he locked the door his ghost-sense went off. His eyes widening he tried to open the door again but someone grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him into a wall. He heard his keys clattering somewhere near him as he slid to the floor and Cujo barking only to be cut off and whining, his attacker must've kicked the poor puppy or something. He opened his eyes and looked in fear when he saw Vlad Plasmius floating in front of him, grinning like a shark.

"Did you really think you could escape me forever? It was only a matter of time before I found you. I'm impressed that you could avoid me for so long, I only found a trail just five months ago, and here we are." The lunatic said, floating closer.

Danny didn't say anything and stole a glance at his surroundings. His keys were a little ways from the door which was behind Plasmius, and Cujo was lying by a bookshelf, unconcious. His back-up backpack was under the couch. He gulped, he would need to use his ghost pow-

His thoughts were cut short by the pain that came from the taserlike device he knew all too well. He saw the black-gloved hand holding the Plasmius Maximus which was still sparking.

"Don't even think about it." Plasmius said grabbing the front of Danny's shirt and lifting him so that his feet didn't touch the floor. "What's wrong, no witty comeback? I was looking forward to that. It's inevitable Daniel, you can't escape your future." he said, unknowingly sounding like Slade and Dan.

This thought ignited a fire of determination in Danny and he brought his knee up to hit Vlad, and he did hit him, in the groin. Vlad dropped the teenager with a pitiful whine.

"_This is why I like dirty moves,"_ Danny thought as he hit his arch enemy in the back of his head so that he fell to the floor _"it's unexpected from the good guys and gives me the upper hand for a while."_ he ran around the apartement retrieving his photo album, money stash andhis back-up backpack. He had to dodge an ectoblast as he tried to retrieve Cujo. He turned and saw Plasmius, furious. He dove to Cujo when another blast was aimed at him, he would have cried out in pain if his voice wasn't damaged as the blast connected with his arm and back. He pulled himself up with Cujo in his arms avoiding more blasts, one of the blasts hit the stove... the gas stove... can someone say FIRE! Danny panicked at the sight of fire erupting from the kitchen, spreading fast to the rest of the apartment, he threw himself at the door, the key having melted from Vlad's ecto blasts. At the third try the door gave away, Danny rushed down the stairs and quickly unlocking the shop door sprinted out into the night of Jump City.

Vlad cursed, he'd lost the boy. How was he supposed to know the boy wouldn't fight fair? He snarled as he flew into the sky, he _would_ find the boy and make him his son even if it was the last thing he did!

Danny hacked into the small computer which controlled the hatch that led to the tunnel that went under the water to the T tower. After slipping inside he thanked whatever entity that was watching over him that Tucker had taught him to hack stuff with a PDA, he didn't use it often, but this was an emergency since he wouldn't be able to use his powers for a long while. Ujo barked groggily, not liking the jostling Danny was doing when running. Danny just ignored him, Cujo was in no condition to walk on his own right now, maybe in half an hour but not now.

Cyborg's arm beeped and everyone turned to look at him, they'd just come back from the strange place full of Raven statues and the battle with Slade, which they lost... again. Thank goodness that Raven had appeared.

Cyborg frowned and tapped at his arm "Someone hacked the shoot to the tunnel." he said "With a PDA of all things!" he exclaimed. "Aww, man! They got in."

Everyone was alert. "You wouldn't happen to have cameras in the tunnel?" BB piped up.

"Actually, I do." Cyborg said and brought the video feed on a computer.

They were all shocked when they saw Danny run past the camera looking like he'd seen a ghost... oh how right they were, or at least half-right, but they didn't know _that_.

Beast Boy was panicked "Oh God! Something happened, he's got his back-up backpack! And Cujo's injured! This is bad! Really bad, oh no, what if he found him, god dammit!" at the end of his rant he sped to the elevator to go to the garage.

The others just stared after him. "Should we follow?" Starfire asked.

Danny panted as he leaned on a wall, he was tired from running so much in one go. He barely heard the elevator ding, announcing that he wasn't alone. "Dude, you ok?" he heard Beast Boy ask. He shook his head and let himself be lead to the elevator and most likely to the other Titans.

When they heard the elevator ding they all turned towards the doors. Soon enough Beast Boy walked in with a shaking Danny with Cujo in his arms.

"What happened, Danny?" Robin asked when Danny was sitting on the couch.

Danny shook his head and dug into his bag for a pen and paper. Fishing out a notebook and a pen he started writing. He then handed it over to the boy wonder.

"Vlad was at my apartement, when I wouldn't go with him willingly he tried to take my by force. This resulted in a fire, I barely escaped. I have nowhere to stay right now without fear of him finding me …... please help." Robin read aloud. When he looked up he could see that Danny was crying, and that he was favouring his left side. Robins eyes narrowed as he walked up to the teen and moved him so that he could see hi back. His eyes widened when he saw that part od the shirt was burned (more like incinerated) and he had second degree burns in the burned shirt area. Part of his arm and his back near the arm was burned. He also had some minor cuts that had been bleeding but the dried blood had sealed them. The whole burn was suspiciously... round.

"Cyborg, get whatever you need to treat second degree burns." Robin ordered.

Cyborg nodded and went to get stuff from the infrimary. Danny just sat stiffly on the couch, waiting for it all to be over.


	8. Chapter 8 The end of the world

**If you haven't read chapter seven, you really should, I replaced the authors note but I wasn't alerted by E-mail so just in case.**

**This chapter has the F-word in it, you have been warned**

Danny was sitting on his bed listening to P!nk's CD "Greatest Hits... So Far!"

Right now he was on "Fuckin' perfect"

"_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_"_  
_

Danny smiled a bit, silly life indeed. How many bad decisions had he made? A few wrong turns, yeah._  
_

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_"_  
_

How long had he been forgotten, left behind, treated wrong? The whole time he was Danny Phantom people misunderstood him or just couldn't decide if he was good or evil. He'd won quite a few fights by being under estimated, so he didn't complain about that.

__"_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me._"

This reminded him of not himself, but Raven. She was perfect in his eyes, but she saw herself as a monster, devilspawn to put it lightly.__

"_You're so mean,  
When you talk about yourself, You are wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead._

So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."

Yup, totally Raven.__

"_Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me._

The whole world stared so I swallowed the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, coz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin perfect to me"

He sighed and turned the CD player/radio off. He'd been living in the tower for weeks, the day would soon come. His Azarathean friend would soon be used as a portal from Hell to Earth. A tear made it down his cheek. How Vlad hadn't found him yet was a mystery to him, then again maybe he was wary of the Titans. After his wounds had been tended to Robin had asked something of him. The others had already gone.

_Flashback_

"_How do you know Umbra?" Robin asked, fully in interrogation mode._

_Danny grabbed his pen and paper, then after finishing handed it to the Titans' leader._

"_We go way back, he's saved a lot of people since he first appeared. He didn't always go by that name but something happened and he dissappeared for a year, then he came back as Umbra. New costume and everything.__" the paper read._

_Robin looked like he wanted to ask something but realised that Danny wouldn't tell anything else._

_Flashback end_

Danny had started to have nightmares about the explosion again. The flames, His evil laughter, His face, His evil smile. The pain. He absently traced the burnscar on his face. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to have a latenight snack. Tomorrow was going to be different, he knew it.

/The next day/

When Danny came to the kitchen he was surprised to see Raven making pankaces. He sat beside Starfire as everyone was handed pankaces. He took a bite, it wasn't as bad as his parents' cooking and it wasn't alive, good enough for him. He looked to his left, everyone besides Starfire was puking. He blinked, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

"Don't you think it's nice to have Raven to make us breakfast." Robin asked as Cyborg slowly brought up his arm to squeeze syrup on his food.

"Even though the girl hasn't got a clue how to cook." he said lowly. Robin elbowed him harshly in the side "Oops, did I say that out loud? Yum!" he said the last part with fake cheeriness.

Danny tapped Starfire on the shoulder and gave her a note. "Friend Danny write's "It's not alive and trying to attack me nor is it infected with ectoplasm, good enough for me." Also, my opinion is: Burnt on the outside yet runny on the inside, just like the incinerated glorkaroaches of my homeworld." she enthused as she squeesed mustard on the last bit of her pancakes. "More please." the other three guys happily gave away their breakfast. Danny was full, he never needed that much food anyway.

Before he could even stand from his seat by the counter Raven slammed her arm on it. "So, I was thinking. After breakfast do you guys wanna you know hang out or something?" She asked, trying to smile widely, and failing.

Before anyone could respond Robin's communicator started beeping, he took it out and checked the screen "It'll have to wait." he said and rushed out of the room, the others following.

Raven looked to Danny, unsure. Danny made the shooing motion with his hands and waved. Raven smiled sadly, she didn't want to leave him alone again, but having no choise she used her powers to put her hood on and followed the others. Danny went to the pizza place to wait for them, it was one of the things he'd learnt from the Titans, they almost always went to get pizza after a villain fight. And he was right, he looked from under his hood as they went to their usual table, he put his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie and walked over. He lifted his hood a bit so that they could see his face and sat down, dragging the hood down at the same time over his face.

"Glad you could join us." Beast Boy said as Robin ordered.

When there was only one slice left everyone besides Danny tried to grab it, Danny just waited for the right moment...

And when they started arguing over who got the last slice he snatched it and started eating.

"Dude! So unfair!" Cyborg exclaimed. Danny just stuck his tounge out at the half robot teen and cackled soundlessly.

Beast Boy laughed at his friend's antics. Raven smiled a little, the boy was truly funny, unlike Beast Boy. "Why are you so quiet?" Robin asked.

"Just enjoying hanging out with my friends." she half'lied easily, she was enjoying it, but she was also afrais of what would come after the sun would no longer shine in the sky. They had until sunset.

Or she thought they had.

They were walking in the park by Danny's suggestion. But as Raven started acting weirder and weirder they started to get suspicious.

"I just want everyone to have a nice day today. Come on, we have a lot to do before sunset." Raven said, looking away.

Danny's eyes widened, sunset, there was an eclipse today. As he was panicked he didn't think twice of what he did, he created an Umbra copy and used his telepathy again **"Raven, there's an eclipse today."** he "said" in a grave voice.

Everyone spun to look at the two of them, Danny and Umbra, and Raven's eyes widened. Just as he'd said that, the moon slid slowly over the sun, bathing them in near-darkness. Raven started jerking like a puppet with strings. "Raven!" "What's going on?" **"Dammit!"** was all she heard as she fell to the ground, the inscriptions glowing a blood red. She felt a hand grab her face as her eyes tried to come into focus again

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked.

"It's happening isnt't it?" Starfire said.

"**Today is..."** Umbra picked up after her.

"The end of the world." Raven finished as tears ran down her cheeks.

Umbra frowned as he followed the Titans into the strange blue room. Even though he'd been living there for a while he didn't know of the safety room they'd built for Raven, he'd known they were up to something but this? Original Danny and copy Umbra had changed places and now the duplicate was Danny and the original was Umbra. He had a hunch that he would have to battle soon, better safe than sorry anyways. Raven was right, they couldn't stop it, Trigon would take over the Earth, but no one said it was forever.

She went to Raven when the others exited the room **"Raven"** she turned to face him at the sound of her name **"I know this has to happen, and I know that whatever we do we can't change that, but promise to keep the bracelet on. At least you won't feel the pain when you activate the portal."** Raven looked shocked, she hadn't expected anyone to know it was inevitable **"But know this, no matter what the old beardeg geezers told you, the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is."**

Rave stared at him "How did you know what they looked like?" she asked.

Umbra smiled, not that you could see it **"I've been to Azarath before."** he said as he fazed out of the room.

He was telling the truth, that's where he'd seen her, the small girl with purple hair, playing with a raven. Nobody wanted to play with her, he'd tumbled into a portal when he was five years old and he'd appeared right next to her. She'd been startled at first, but then she'd asked why he wasn't running away from her.

_FB_

"_Why aren't you running away?" the girl asked._

_Danny looked confused "Why would I do that? You seem nice." he said, no matter what other boys said, he didn't beleive in cooties._

"_Everyone's afraid of me, they think I'm weird." she said, hanging her head._

"_Then they're stupid!" she looked at him with wide eyes when she heard that "You seem nice and I want to get to know you better." he said with a smile._

_They played tag in the strange park. The girl told him about how the old bearded men had looked into her future and said she was evil, Danny just said "It's what you do that counts, not what people say." even though he didn't completely understand. But when they saw a portal a ways back they both got sad._

"_I don't want you to leave!" she cried as she clung to him "You're my only friend!"_

"_You know." he said "Real friends never really go away, they stay in your heart forever, at least that's what mommy says."_

_She just sniffed and nodded "What's your name?" she asked, making the boy stop and look back at her._

"_Phantom." he said with a smile, "What's yours?"_

"_Raven." _

_That's the last they saw of eachother._

_FB end_

Umbra knew that Raven didn't recognise him, Phantom, as he'd called himself when he was little, had black hair not white. But he wasn't sure if she remembered, he had only remembered a few days ago. Umbra walked to the roof, preparing for the encounter which was bound to happen. He looked where the sun would usually be shining instead of a thin ring of light begind the moon. It was sad really, not a sound could be heard from the nature, all animals were quiet. Not even the wind was blowing, the air smelled like ash yet nothing was burning, truly the climate for the last day. He shook his head to clear his mind from such depressing thoughts. That's when he sensed it, the wrong energy he'd began to assosiate with Slade. He looked down at the ground, the Titans were there, ready to fight. But something was wrong, he flew down when he realized it. Even though Slade stood there alone, he really wasn't.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Beast Boy asked tauntingly.

Umbra facepalmed, that's when the army of fire-things appeared **"That one, I'd imagine."** he said sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"**The roof, I'm not part of this team so you are not my leader. You don't need to know where I go off to and you don't need my past."** Umbra said harshly as he punched one of the creatures that tried to sneak up on him **"This is not the place to discuss this, we're in the middle of **_**war**_**."**

So they fought, but in the end, it wasn't enough.

**Please review, I'd very much appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9 He's coming

**Dear chicken, I'm talking to you who calls himself Kreepers Grim, which is not a name on FanFiction . Net. Coward.**

**If you'd read the summary, you'd know that this was a response to a challenge, ergo, I did not make the rules. Also, learn to check Google translator and see what Umbra means, I can't remember which language I used, perhaps Latin, but it means "ghost" not a rip off of the word umbrella. Also, stop trolling on good people and learn the meaning of research, also it states in my profile that I am, in fact, Finnish and English is not my first language. You are nothing but a coward, seeing as you are too afraid to actually log in or give your name.**

**That is all.**

**Now for everyone I keep writing this for, enjoy. I made it especially long for you instead of cutting it into two chapters.**

When he opened his eyes, he knew she'd done it. He could feel the lingering pain of the effects of the portal, he'd felt the pain in her stead. He looked at all the destruction, the flames, the people and living beings turned to stone. He looked at his hands, his form was flickering, he wasn't completely there. His other part was somwhere else, somwhere like this but... dead. He sighed and flew up into the sky, that's when he saw Robin, running towards a weird towerlike building. He flew towards it, but at a slow pace, he looked around sadly, it really looked hopeless. He flew straight up and fazed through the peice of building that broke from Robin's weight, speaking of the bird named hero.

"Aaaaa!" Umbra had to catch him when he fell.

Robin closed his eyes as the building gave away, but opened them again as he felt two arms catching him, he looked first at the gloves and then up "Umbra?" he asked.

"_**Yea hi, you gonna fall from this building again or can I trust you not to do that?"**_ He said as he put him on the roof again, there was something wrong with him though.

"What happened to your voice?" he heard Cyborg ask.

Robin turned his head and saw the others a few feet away, he looked back to Umbra, who'd moved closer to the others, his eyes widening when Umbra's form flickered like some sort of hologram.

Umbra lifted his hand _**"I'm not completely here, a part of me is missing. I'm glad that I could still touch things, otherwise..."**_ he trailed off, grimacing.

The others shuddered, if he wasn't corporeal anymore then Robin would have gone splat. The question was, how was he even _partly_ here in the first place.

Umbra clenched his fists _**"Trigon's powers work on the living and unprotected, well..."**_ he chuckled _**"I'm not exactly alive."**_ oops, had someone said that out loud? _**"Even though you have part of Raven's powers, you're too weak to defeat Trigon. But what you weren't counting on-"**_ Umbra started, the next thing they knew they were in the ruins of where Raven became the portal _**"Is that she's not completely gone."**_ he finished, walking towards the hole in the ground. He looked quite eerie with his cape fluttering in an unseen wind and random parts of him flickering in and out of sight at random intervals like some broken television.

"He's right you know." came from the shadows.

They all spun around at the familiar voice of their least favourite villain. Out of the shadows, Slade stepped out.

"Slade." Robin said menacingly and took out a few birdarangs, only to be stopped by Umbra's arm.

"_**No matter how much I dislike it, a temporary truce is needed here."**_ Umbra said, hate in his voice and eyes.

"Smart boy. You've been in this kind of situation before, havent you... Phantom?" Slade asked in that damned smug tone that just grates your nerves.

Umbra tensed _**"Nobody's made the connection, so how do you know? But then again I'm pretty sure I don't want to know, I don't know how piece of shit brains work and I don't want to either."**_ he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. _**"You and I both know why you're here, so spit it out before I make you do the chicken dance."**_ they ignored the snort of "Ha! Slade doing the chicken dance..." from Beast Boy.

"Raven became the portal, that part of her existense is done. But another part still remains, you can still save your friend." Slad said as he too walked to the hole.

"Why are you helping? This is unlike anything you have done." Robin stated, suspicious as ever.

"My reasons are my own, so? Coming or not, only one of you can make this journey." Slade said as he eyed the group.

Before anyone could protest, Umbra spoke _**"Before any of you try to argue, as much as I hate to say it, he's telling the truth. The one who does go, be a dear and bring back my other half, he's stuck there too, for some reason."**_ He said, glaring at the black hole in the ground.

"I guess I'm going, but why can't you go? You would have offered." Robin said, looking at the apparition beside him.

"_**I need to merge on neutral ground or I'll be stuck down in Azarathean hell."**_ was the blunt response.

And so Slade and Robin went down into the hellhole. The others made their way to distract Trigon, Starfire put the ring of Azar on her right pinky. All the boys' fingers were too big. Once they got to where Trigon was Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew into his ear, once there he turned into a whale. This made the demon roar in pain ad jerk around. Starfire flew with Cyborg and then threw him at the giant red monster. Cyborg activated his cannon and fired, but the energy got blasted right back at him.

Starfire caught him, flying backwards "I believe we have obtained his attention."

That said Beast Boy flew out of Trigon's ear and landed on some piece of rock, he turned into a dog and tried to shake the earwax off, but was unsuccessful. He then turned back human "Just remind me not to do that again, demon earwax is way beyond nasty."

Trigon turned his attention to the four teens standing on a rock, he then breathed fire towards them. But to his surprise a red shield was protecting them "You carry a ring of Azar, no doubt a relic from a former minion. No matter, fighting you is beneath me." he said as he sat on the throne made or the T tower.

Under the teens the mark of Scath appeared. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting electrocuted by some red energy which caused dark versions of them to appear. Umbra just stood and watched, unaffected. When the smoke cleared the Titans were on one side and the dark versions were on the other side, Umbra was standing in the middle.

"WHAT?! How were you left unaffected?" Trigon boomed.

"_**Your powers only work on the living, I however, am already dead!"**_ Umbra yelled, blasting the evil Titans. Before he could do anything else he gasped and looket at his hands, he was turning even more transparent _**"If Robin doesn't hurry, there won't be anything of me left to merge with."**_ he said, panicked.

Speaking of Robin...

"Raven?" Robin asked, unsure of the little ten year old girl.

"Raven!" a child's voice exclaimed and tackled the purple haired girl "where are we, this place is scary, and hot." the black haired and blue eyed kid asked, looking around.

They were in some sort of ruins, the roof of the building had caved in and pillairs and rubble was everywhere.

"That doesn't matter right now, I'm taking you out of here, both of you." Robin said, stretching out a hand to the two kids.

The kids glanced at eachother, nodded and grabbed his hand. Robin smiled and gave Raven back her cloak. He led them the way he'd come, minus the fire monsters. Soon they were at a spot where they'd have to climb.

Once Robin had secured the two children to his back he began climbing "How about a story to pass the time? This is the story of Raven. She was my very good friend, she was very brave. Together we fought evil, we beat monsters and villains, and we kept our city safe. But even though she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside she was evil. You see from the day she was born people told her that some day, she would destroy the world."

As soon as he finished that last sentense the ground opened and hundreds of fire monsters started flying up, the ground shook and Raven lost her grip on Robin.

"RAVEN!" Phantom and Robin yelled as Raven screamed.

Robin dove after her, after finally falling beside her he grabbed her and used his grappling hook to swing to safety. He then blinked, remembering when he was holding onto Umbra who caught Raven last time, talk about irony.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he put the little girl down, Phantom sliding to the ground from his back.

"Robin, why are you doing this?" she asked in a broken voice.

"You do remember, don't you?"

"The story, I can see bits and pieces of memories, our friends, enemies. Why are you helping me, I'm evil." she hugged herself.

"But," a small voice said from behind them "I destroyed the world too." Phantom said, his hair and eyes turning white and green, then black and blue again.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked putting his hands on the small boy's shoulders, which were shaking.

"I can remember some stuff too, in some other timeline I turned evil, I went after the heroes first, then the governments, when there was no one left who could stop me everything burned. I promised it wouldn't happen, but there's always the chance." he'd started crying by now "Am I evil?" he looked at the two people in front of him.

Robin smiled "You've only done good as much as I've seen. It's not who or what you are, but what you do, that makes the differense." he said to the small child in front of him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

And now on Earth

Umbra was running throught everything, his attacks weren't working, he couldn't touch anything, his energy was low and he was almost completely invisible.

"aaaaaaa!" he looked up to see Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy falling to the ground around him.

"Hi, I woulda caught you but I'm almost gone, I can't even fly anymore." he said, sinking to the ground.

The others started fighting all of the hellspawn when a disk flew at them, and they would recognise that anywhere.

"Robin!" there he stood with a mini Raven and a mini human Umbra. Phantom ran to Umbra and in a blast of green light Umbra stood up, two ectoblasts ready for use.

"Good news, my powers are back. Bad news..." he shot some stray monsters "MY POWERS ARE BACK!" he did a loop in the air.

Their eyes then zeroed on the little white-clad girl beside Robin "Raven?"

They settled down for a meeting behind a large chunk of concrete, the four teens were listening to Robin, who was telling them what had happened while he was fetching Raven and kid version of Umbra.

"So her powers are gone? She really can't help us?" Cyborg asked.

"At least we still got that Ring of Azar thingy so Trigon can't-" Beast Boy said, only to stop when Starfire showed the smashed ring "oh crud." his ears drooped.

"This is it, one last stand, him or us, all or nothing." Robin said, determined.

Umbra walked to Raven who was hiding pehind a rock **"Raven, just because all seems lost doesn't mean there's no hope. My future was supposedly inevitabe, yet here we stand. This is your story, your life, you decide if it ends like this."** he stood up as Trigon lifted the concrete to peer at them and probably crush them if given the chance.

"What strange vermin cower beneath my rocks." he rumbled.

"NOW!"

"I have endured your existence long enough."

They fought tooth and nail for their world, but it wasn't enough. They hurt him badly, but they soon got exhausted. At some point Slade had appeared with a burning axe of some sort and cut Trigon's horn whatevers off.

Umbra stood his ground, panting. He had one last attack up his sleaves, he'd used almost everything, duplication, ice, ectoblasts, his blades, ANYTHING! But it had finally come down to this. He looked behind him where the others were barely standing.

"**Cover your ears."** he said, then turning his head, planting his feet to the ground widely apart, he took a deep breath and...

"**OOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoo oooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO!"** it sounded like the dead had come to scream at the horrid creature taking over the world.

"What the-" Robin said, ears hurting even thought he'd covered them.

Trigon was roaring in pain, but when Umbra collapsed to the ground he retaliated "ENOUGH!" he bellowed, shooting them with a red ray, they all cried out in pain when it hit them, leaving them unconcious. Umbra was concious enough not to change but he was so exhausted, he just wanted to lay down and die.

"Get up! Robin please, get up!" he heard Raven plead "Anyone!" she sounded ready to cry. A few tears escaped his eyes, he'd had that exact tone of voice when the container exploded and took his life with it. He tried to get up, but his arms failed him, he looked up to see a white shield covering them. Raven was holding it up.

"You may have retained some piece of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl." no, that wasn't demonic power, that came from Raven and only her "I am your creator, your master, you exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope can a mere child have to defeat her all powerful father!"

This sparked something in Raven "No." she said, standing up, a white glow surrounded her. "You may have created me, but you were never my father." in the little girls place was a strong teenage girl with long purple hair, hands glowing with white power. She blasted Trigon with her power, pushing him back "Fathers are kind." she blasted again, her friends raising from the ground as she walked forward "Fathers protect you." she said, firing again "Fathers _raise_ you!" she yelled, again blasting him "I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends!" by now Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were standing behind her and Trigon was screaming in pain "they are my family, this is my home and you are not welcome here." she collected her powers from them and flew upwards, on eye level of her so called father. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" she chanted, glowing a very bright white, her aura turning into a brilliant white raven attacking Trigon with all her power. The power tore Trigon apart, spreading throughout the entire planet, turning everything back to the way it was. Raven slowly descended from the sky to her friends on the ground. Umbra had unsteadily wobbled over and was leaning heavily on Robin.

"Raven, that was..." Starfire started.

"unbelievable." Cyborg finished.

Raven looked to Robin and Umbra "No," she said, walking over and hugging both "somebody believed." she finished.

"Welcome back." Robin said, patting her back.

"Ok, the white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, peering at Raven "Are you still, you?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"Blue is still my favourite colour," she said with a smile "and don't get used to the smile, cause you're still not funny." she dropped the smile at the last bit.

"Raven!" BeastBoy exclaimed and hugged her with a huge smile.

"Quit it." she said, not moving to do anything.

Umbra smiled and started walking away **"You'll see me around, and Raven? It's good to have you back."** he said and dissappeared.

Later at the T-tower:

"Alright yall, four eyes is history, his ghoulies are gon and we just saved the whole dang universe! Who want's french toast?" Cyborg asked, putting his cook hat on.

"Oh yes me please! I shall consume them with gravy and and the butter of peanuts." Starfire said, holding said things in her hands.

"And I've got enough tofu bacon for everybody who wants it." Beast Boy said, holding up a plate.

"So just enough for you and Danny?" Cyborg asked, amused.

"Exactly!" BB said, but before he could do anything, Starfire grabbed half of the bacon and held it on her head.

"Observe, I am a Rorfian Zapkar" as she pulled a face, then laughed. She stopped when neither of the boys laughed. "On my planet this is hilarious." she said.

The two boys then laughed, not getting how that was supposed to be funny, Beast Boy fell to the ground and the only thing holding Cyborg up was the counter.

By the wall/window, Robin and Raven were standing.

"Slade got away?" Raven asked.

"If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready." Robin said, looking out the window.

"How do you do it, Robin?" she asked

"Do what?" Robin countered.

"Keep hoping? After everything that happened, everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it would all work out?" Raven asked, looking away.

"Because of you," Robin said, making Raven look up in shock "you don't realise it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more, you dared to hope that you could be a hero." he finished, Raven looking out to the bay.

She looked to him "I thought it was all over," she looked down " and now suddenly..."

"You have your whole life ahead of you." Robin finished, then got tapped on his shoulder "huh?" he turned his head to meet Danny, holding a piece of paper. " Danny says:"In the end there is no end, just new beginnings. I'm glad all of you are ok." " Robin read aloud.

Raven smiled at the sweet boy who'd been a rock for the whole ordeal (yes... sure...) and turned to the others who were fooling around with bacon "So what's the deal, are we having a party or not." she asked.

Everybody started talking as Raven and Robin joined them. Danny just watched them and went to his room. There was still no sign of Vlad and it was putting him on edge. He'd just stepped inside of the guest room near Beast Boy's room when he collapsed to the floor because of a searing pain in his head and both of his scars. He gasped for air and dragged himself to the bathroom, he pushed himself up with shaky hands so that he could look into the mirror. What he saw shocked him. His burnscar was glowing red, the same red he'd come to associate with Dan, he pulled the collar of his green turtleneck down and saw that the scar caused by sharpnel was also red.

"_I'll come for you, very soon. You can be sure of it."_ Dan's voice taunted and his face flashed on the mirror, laughing at him.

Danny sat down on the floor, it couldn't be, he was locked into the thermos. There was no way.

Why then did he feel so threathened?

Starfire was floating past Danny's door when she heard crying, concerned, she knocked on the door but when no one answered she opened it. On the blue bed her newest friend was sitting, hugging his knees with his face pressed against his legs.

She carefully approached him "Friend Danny?" she asked.

He lifted his head and she could see that he'd been crying for some time. She gently sat beside him and gathered him into her arms. She had no idea what had upset him so but she wanted to make him feel better.

"I'm here, and if you wish, you can tell me anything." she whispered.

They sat there for a while with Danny crying and her holding him in a friendly embrace.

**So, good or bad? There were some parts that might seem lacking, and honestly, I just didn't know what to write. And as always, reviews are most welcome.**

**Dealer: You know, they might think you're dead, and that's all you're gonna say?**

**Ok fine, I was in the hospital for three days, big diddly deal, happy?**

**Dea: Yup.**

**You're a pain.**


	10. Chapter 10 Plasmius, meet Umbra

Umbra was flying over the city trying to clear his head when it happened. A pink ecto-blast flew just past his head and he looked down to meet the red eyes of Vlad Plasmius.

"Who are you?" Plasmius asked, causing Umbra to raise an eyebrow.

"_He shoots first asks questions later? That's a new one."_ he thought as he gathered energy in his palm to shoot at a moment's notice **"I'm Umbra, and you are?"** he asked, hoping that Plasmius wouldn't recognise his voice, it was doubtful but you never knew with this nuthead.

"Vlad Plasmius-" he got cut off by Umbra's smug voice.

"**Oh, the weakling."** he mentally cackled at Vlad's face. Out of Dani, Danny and Vlad, Plasmius was the weakest.

"You will not call me that!" Vlad hissed, furious.

"**But it's true, out of the three halfas, you are the weakest. You've only had the upper hand because of pracktice, but you got the least ectoplasm in your DNA."** he'd wanted to say that for so long.

Vlas roared and charged at the brat, only to sail right through him. He spun around only to get a foot in the face.

"**Fist in the face! No wait, it was my foot!"** Umbra cheerily taunted, although on the inside he was still wary of the warning he'd gotten the day before. He really didn't want to believe that his evil future self could break out of the thermos, but with his luck he would be totally unprepared.

Plasmius snarled and tried to strike the teen with an ecto-powered fist. And missed spectacularly. He finally hit Umbra in the chest with an ecto-blast, but before he could attack again a car enveloped in black energy crashed into him and he was slammed into a wall. Umbra looked to his left where Raven was hovering, hands still encased in black aura. Behind her Starfire was charging up her energy for starbolts, Cyborg had taked his modified ecto-sonic-cannon out for a test, Robin was powering up his new bo-staff which could hit ghosts and Beast Boy landed on the road after he transformed back from an eagle.

"Blast it! I was supposed to avoid you brats!" Vlad cursed.

Raven smirked "Too late, we've been following you for quite some time." she said in her monotone voice which Umbra had started to love... wait what?

Umbra saluted to the Titans **"Pleasure to see ya again. Nice and whole I see."** he commented.

"Hi Umbra, where you been?" Beast Boy asked, he'd warmed up to the hero immediately, Robin was the only one who hadn't.

"**Flyin' around, searching for things to do when I stumbled upon the weakest-"** Umbra said but was cut off as he had to dodge an ectoblast from Vlad who'd started attacking again.

"I AM NOT THE WEAKEST!" he bellowed.

"Shut up." Raven stated as Starfire shot starbolts at the villain.

Vlad got hit by most of the bolts and Robin got in plenty of hits with his staff, Vlad then resorted to the cowards way out, which was fleeing.

"I _will_ be back, and next time you will be defeated!" he yelled before he evaporated into pink smoke.

"**Yes, and I'm a pink flamingo doing the cha-cha."** Umbra replied, then before Starfire could ask he said, **"It was sarcasm, meaning that what he said is highly doubtable, Starfire."**

When said alien closed her mouth Robin smiled gratefully, he didn't want to explain that. "So who was that guy?" he asked.

"**Vladimir Plasmius, my old arch enemy, although he didn't recognise me, my suit and voice have changed."** Umbra said as he brushed dust off his clothes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Umbra sighed **"I wasn't originally Umbra, I became a hero at fourteen years old, then something happened, something terrible... I laid low for a year or so and after changing costume appeared as Umbra."** he said, starting to float away.

"Wait! Umbra I need to talk to you." Robin yelled and ran after him.

Umbra flew a block away and up on a rooftop, not much later Robin jumped up from the fire-escape. Umbra turned and faced the colorful hero, landing on the roof instead of hovering a foot above it.

"**What did you want to talk about?"** Umbra asked, wanting to go back to the tower so that he could sleep.

"I want to know more about you, it's nothing personal, but with you being a total enigma I need to know if you're a threat." Robin said, crossing his arms.

Umbra sighed, suddenly looking older than he was, Robin was startled by the change, what happened to the cocky teen who didn't take orders from anyone?

Umbra covered his eyes with his hand, he didn't want to tell Robin, but he just couldn't ake it anymore **"Before I was Umbra I was the hero of Amity Park, except they just called me evil even though I saved the town every week and the inhabitants every day. It didn't help that the government started the GiW, who wanted to capture me for lots and lots of painful experiments. I made a terrible mistake, I was so stressed from fighting ghosts and getting nothing but hatred in return. Just because they never asked why the first mayor's eyes were red that one time, or why my whole personality changed in a day. You humans have it easy, the meta-humans don't need to fear legal lab experimentations, I don't have that. I was so sick of everything, and my stupid mistake got them all killed. I couldn't stay, I couldn't let Him happen to me so I vanished."** Umbra looked Robin in the eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks but he paid no mind **"Because of my choise, in another timeline I became the most evil ghost earth had ever seen. I managed to beat him when he came to the past to make sure the explosion happened, but I couldn't save them, I was too exhausted to get there in time."**

Robin was shocked, Umbra was so like Raven it astounded him, the fact that he still was a good guy told him that he was strong-willed. "At least you tried, and I'm sure they understood." where did that come from? "I have to leave, just, just don't let it break you." and with that the last Titan accepted the new hero.

Umbra smiled sadly as he watched Robin head to the Tower and sighed, he had to get there before they noticed that he wasn't in his room. He teleported to the room and turned into Danny just as the door opened to reveal Beast Boy. Danny smiled at his friend and laughed silently when Cujo collided with the green teen and pushed him to the ground, then starting to lick his face. He'd have to savour these moments, just in case.

Raven was meditating, she had strange emotions when around Danny and Umbra, she was so confused, she hadn't felt this way since... Her eyes snapped open to reveal her mindscape, she looked around and saw Happy and Brave talking to a new emotion, who looked like a rainbow designed her clothes. She walked over to thee trio and cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked the new emotion "and why are you dressed like a rainbow, or Starfire, got their hands on you?" she added as an afterthought.

The rainbow-Raven smiled at her "I'm love. And I'm so colorful because love makes you feel many emotions, like happiness, jelousy, rage, sadness... etc." she giggled.

Raven stared blankly at her, she then turned away from them and exited her mind. Raven held her head, who the hell was she in love with? She sighed and stood up, she needed to walk for a bit, it always helped her think. She didn'y pay attention to where she walked, but stopped when she heard crying from inside the room which door she was standing next to. She hesitated, before opening the door. In the dark room she saw Danny kneeling in front of a small table, as she stepped closer she saw that on the table was a picture of Danny, surrounded by who she assumed was his friends and family. A single black candle was lit beside the picture.

She walked to where Danny was kneeling "Danny?" she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, woah, where'd that come from.

Before she could move away however, she was pulled down and being hugged by the raven haire teen, while he cried into her shoulder. She could feel the tears soaking the fabric of the cloak but she couldn't get herself to care. She didn't have the heart to push Danny away from her either, not when he was this broken.

She stroked his back, trying to give him some comfort "It's ok, just cry, I'm not going anywhere." she whispered gently.

Soon Danny stopped crying and let go of Raven, he blew out the candle which was shorter than half the size it was when he lit it. He picked up his notepad and scribbled a message to the dark Titan.

Raven took the pad when it was handed to her. "I've been having nightmares of when they died, I just needed to remember stuff again, usually I only do this on the anniversary of their death. Thanks for holding me, I've always been alone, but this time it was just too much, with Vlad out there and all. Thanks" she read, she handed it back to him and smiled slightly "You're welcome." she said, she wanted to tell him what she'd seen in his dreams the first time he'd stayed the night at the tower "Remember when you were here the first time? I couldn't sleep and for some reason walked to your bed in the infrimary, I- um, I saw your nightmare. That thing, was that... was that the evil future you said you promised to avoid?" she looked at his face.

Danny hung his head, then nodded, he wrote something again and handed it to Raven.

"We're more similar than you'll ever know." or that's at least what he hoped she'd never know, at least not yet.

Raven wasn't sure how to respond to that, she patted him on the arm and stood up to leave. She looked back to him when she was at the door, Danny was hugging the picture, the shadows and his hair hid his face as he rocked back and forth. She left the room, still remembering the heartwrenching sobs the boy had emitted. She went to her room, wanting to sleep and forget the emotions around Danny and Umbra.

Forgetting just isn't as easy as you'd think.

**Do you think I made sense with the Vlad being the weakest? It just seems plausible to me, no matter how powerful you are, without practice you can be defeated by someone with more skill yet less power, I always thought if Danny had more time to train he'd be really good.**


	11. Ch 11 go home Scarecrow, you're drunk

**I just checked the episode list of Danny Phantom and discovered that "Kindred spirits" where Dani is introduced came after "The Ultimate Enemy, let's just pretend it came before that, I really like Dani and was thinking about having her do an appearance later. Also, as I am in fact female, PMS:ing affects the moods of the chapters, if someone was wondering.**

Danny watched the TV screen in horror, Jump City Elementary was on fire, and Plasmius was the cause. Not good, not good at all. He slumped onto the couch, the Titans had left to help the firefighters get people out. The fire was sudden, nobody had seen it coming. But when you think about that Vlad can split into hundreds of duplicates you can see why. How does Danny know it's Vlad, you ask? Well, he's been around ectoplasm induced fire before, so he can se the difference, furthermore he could see pink lights when the news started. Danny sighed as the flames died out, no fatalities, injured yes, but no deaths. That was good.

Danny didn't remember going to sleep but when he woke up he found himself in a warehouse... the one where they used to store chemicals until it was discovered that they were illegal chemicals... well, damn. He scanned the surroundings, it was nighttime, last time he'd been awake the sun wasn't even close to setting, it was dusty but he could see a place where a table had once been and footprints. The prints didn't look like shoes, more like the things an elf or a scarecrow would have.

Wait... Scarecrow.

Dannys eyes widened as he quickly turned around, only to get white powder blown in his face. He started coughing and sneezing as his vision blurred and he started hallucinating. He didn't hear the doors being blasted open or Scarecrow blabbing about getting revenge and Danny dieing in 20 hours if not given the antidote which Scarecrow hadn't made. He just saw Sam, burned and bloody, staring at him accusingly.

"You betrayed us, you replaced us, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" HallucinoSam bellowed, she melted and became his parents, who were in a similar state "We thought you were our son, you filthy ectoplasmic scum! You're a discrace to humanity _and_ ghosts!" it went on and on, Tucker, Lancer, Jazz, Sam, his parents, all in a cyckle. Until He formed.

"_You will become me, it's already happening, you already killed your family, friends and teacher. There's no escapeing the future, there's no escape from you."_ Dan smiled evilly _"I'm still here, I still exist. Which means, you still turn into me. It'll be fun destroying everything, especially the heroes, especially Raven. And don't forget the puny little clone."_ Danny didn't want to hear it anymore, he curled into a ball, closed his eyes and blocked everything out.

He didn't notice he was crying, nor that he was picked up and taken away from the building. He just tried to shut every voice out, he knew he was going to die, he could feel his ghost and human sides battle the fearpowder, it was slowing it down. But he would die all the way if an antidote wasn't given. The ectoplasm in his blood neutralized most toxins but there was small traces of blood blossoms in feargas and -powder, Tucker had somehow gotten hold of it and analyzed it.

Robin frowned, the tower's systems had crashed, allowing Scarecrow to get inside and abduct Danny, now Danny was dying and he had to make an antidote. He slammed his fist on the table, he felt guilty that Danny got tangled in his earlier life. Why couldn't Batman keep his villains in check?The computer beeped, signalling that the analyze was complete, he memorised it and seeing it was the same as always, just highly concentrated, he headed to the box full of antitoxins. Anti-jokergas, anti-freeze etc. He grabbed the antidote and set to modify it. He would not let his friend die. This thought made him stop, when had Danny become a friend instead of a civilian? He shook his head, it didn't matter, what mattered was saving his life.

Meanwhile in Gotham

Batman was out on patrol when he spotted Scarecrow, beaten up, in a garbage can with a note attached. He jumped into the ally and read the note.

"_Straight from Jump City_

_Love, Robin_

_PS. KEEP TRACK OF YOUR CRIMINALS!__"_

Batman frowned nervously, he had wondered where Scarecrow had been, he really should keep track on the villains' movements more. He didn't understand why Robin was so upset though.

Back to T Tower

Robin had concentrated the antidote and was praying that it would work. If it didn't... he refused to think about it further. He was running towards the infrimary with the anti-toxin in his hand. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. Loosing someone again was not something he'd be able to handle. Once he arrived at the sterile white room he made a beeline to the bed where Danny was resting, and he was using the word very lightly. Danny was covered in sweat and was crying and shivering. It was heartbreaking to look at. Robin wasted no time to inject the anti-toxin into his friend's arm. For a moment all Danny's movement ceased, even his breathing, Robin was about to panic, thinking he'd failed when Danny started coughing and opened his eyes. Robin sighed in relief and sat on the floor, arm on the bed keeping him up. His knees felt weak and his eyes started drooping. The next thing he knew he'd fallen asleep at the end of Danny's bed.

Danny looked with hazy eyes as Robin fell asleep while sitting. He smiled sadly, he must've been running on fumes trying to help him. Weakly stnding up he dragged the boy wonder to the bed next to the one he was sleeping in and settled him onto it, he then put a blanket on the sleeping hero and returned to his own place to finally have some rest after 15 hours of mental torture.

That's how Cyborg found them, soundly asleep in hospital beds side by side. Seeing Danny sleeping normally caused the half-robotic teen to sigh in relief and turn around to go and tell the others the good news. Robin had succeeded. Danny was safe.

But for how long?

The next day Beast Boy and Danny were in the kitchen trying out a new recipe Danny remembered from when his family was still alive. He'd even told the story behind it.

_Flashback_

_Sam was in the Fenton Works kitchen since she, Danny and Tucker were bored. Soon the aforementioned boys came down the stairs with the videocamera._

"_Ok, so we just throw random junk in it and see what it tastes like? Sounds fun!" Tucker exclaimed, turning the camera on._

_So after half an hour of running around the kitchen and throwing random stuff into a bowl they tried it._

_Sam blinked, the spoon still in her mouth "This is actually good, what the hell did we put in it?"_

"_I don't know, let's see the video." Danny said, picking said item up and stopping the recording._

_Flashback end_

It was a secret recipe between them three, now Danny was sharing it with Beast Boy.

"I'm still a little sceptical." Beast Boy said. There were so many different ingredients that you really doubted it would taste good.

Not that it stopped them. They were soon done and Beast Boy was the first one to taste it.

After one bite he just started eating his share "Man this tastes good." he said after a loud burp.

Danny grinned in a way that said 'told you so' as he ate his own portion. This caused Beast Boy to roll his eyes but smile, Danny was on his way to recovery, he'd been pretty shook up when he first woke up after the whole Scarecrow ordeal.

Apparently Vlad had hired Technus to short out the tower's whole system, but Scarecrow had got to him first, in Danny's opinnion that was the better option. The others had been confused, he'd almost died after all. But when he told them of all the things Vlad had done, and probably wanted to do, they grudgingly agreed. The words "I'd rather die than have Vlad get to me." had shook them to the core. Vlad sounded too much like Slade for their liking.

The fearpowder had opened some closed wounds in Danny's heart but also unlocked some memories which ghostfighting had caused him to forget, hitting his head continuedly on walls and such tended to do that. Like how Jazz comforted him when he woke up from nightmares. Or how much he'd helped on some weapons his dad had made, also insuring they didn't detect him or work on him. All the hits to the head had caused some damage, small memory losses, nothing much. He was a little sad that he'd forgotten some of the best moments of his life. But one of the worst things he'd remembered was his late birthdaypresent from Vlad, he'd given Danny a telescope. It was an expensive one too. He'd sold it and given the money to charity, he couldn't bare how well the man knew him, it hurt to know his enemy knew that and his parents forgot. But he stood his ground and didn't cave in to Vlad's scheme. Speaking of Vlad, Danny had installed ghost-sensors around town while the others were sleeping, which were keyed on the ectoplasm of his enemies, they also detected Vlad when he was in human-form. It seemed like Vlad was moving away from the city, probably a tactical retreat. He'd be back soon, Danny could feel it.

**I really wanted to include Batman just a little, and the reason I'm tormenting Danny, well, I need him to be a little worn out when something happens and I won't tell you what! Reviews are very welcome, also ideas. I'd be happy to hear some ideas if you want to share.**

**Dealer: I bet you're just running out of ideas**

**I am not, I have plenty of ideas, but sometimes the readers' ideas are better. Btw. Our "favourite" organization is appearing in the next chapter and they'll do something veeeeeeery stupid.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ha-ha! GiW's in trouble!

Danny felt like hitting something, he and Beast Boy had just been hanging out when out of nowhere a building collapses on them...

Yeah, to say he was pissed would be an understatement.

"Ugh, ow." BB said, rubbing his head as he sat up.

Danny didn't see it, it was pitch black under the rubble.

"Danny, you ok man?" Beast Boy called.

Danny made a scraping noise two times, which they'd agreed on, two for yes, one for no.

"Oh, ok."

In reality, Danny was not completely ok. He'd hit his head and was a little dizzy, he couldn't focus enough to do anything. When the haze lifted a little from his mind he realised that he'd have to tell his green skinned friend. He had wanted to wait a little longer, to have fun before Dan came. Guess fate was against him. He also discovered that his leg was pinned by something to the ground. The raven haired teen sighed, which made Beast Boy alert.

"What?"

Danny brought his hand up and lit a green flame in his palm. He looked around and spotted Beast Boy to his left, gaping at him.

"**I'm sorry I never told you."** he said in his mind.

Beast Boy jerked, hearing the familiar voice, but since he only saw Danny "Danny, what?" he started saying, but stopped when he saw a ring of light formed around Danny's waist.

The ring split into two and traveled up and down his body, slowly revealing a black cloak an dblack and white costume. Once the tranformation was complete, in front of Beast Boy sat, not Danny, but Umbra.

"You mean you're..." BB trailed off "Whoa..." he said and leaned back "You're really good at hiding your identity."

Umbra looked at him with surprise, then lowered the cloth in front of his lower face, showing the burnscar and a gentle smile **"You mean... You're not mad?"** came his voice but his lips didn't move.

Beast Boy shrugged "I can't really, from everything you've told me your life was hard and you had trust issues. But the fact you're revealing this now because we are trapped tells me that you do care about our friendship, instead of waiting hopefully that someone saves us so that you don't have to show your secret." he seemed to think about something "It's still weird, are you halfway dead or something?"

Umbra started crying as he fazed through the rock pinning his foot to the ground and walked over to his friend. Beast Boy had matured since he'd first met him, after all tohose stories it wasn't a wonder though, you couldn't just listen and not be affected in any way. BB was still a clown but he wasn't naive anymore. Pulling him up he turned them both intangiable and walked through the collapsed building. As soon as they made it through Umbra had to throw up a shield against a blast. Looking towards where it came from he saw someone in a white suit and black sunglasses.

"**Guys in White? Seriously?"** he said, pulling the cloth back to cover his face as he narrowed his eyes.

The agent fired more blasts from his ecto-weapon as more agents arrived on the scene. There were at least twenty of them, of which seven had bazookas and eleven had jetpacks. Umbra acted reflexively at the weapons and erected a shield just as five of the agents shot at him.

Dropping the shield he dodged several blasts **"Are you nuts?! There are civilians here!"** he bellowed, but it had no effect.

The agents just kept attacking him as he tried to lead the fight away from the population, unfortunately the agents had apparently gotten better so he couldn't move away. Beast Boy meanwhile was evacuating people and calling the Titans. He came across the president of the United States of America.

"Mr. President? You gotta get out of here from what I've heard these guys are insane." he said really fast and tried to get him away from the fight.

"Where's my daughter? Sofie!" the man yelled.

A nine year old girl with brown curly hair, wearing a blue dress was picking herself up from the ground. Before she could run however, a shot was fired right towards her, causing her to scream. Before the shot hit a black blur blocked her from view, it turned out to be umbra, who'd hardened his cloack with ectoplasm to work like Robin's cape made of high density polarized titanium, just because it came in handy.

"Thanks mister." she said, holding onto him and looking fearfully at the men in white suits.

Meanwhile the president was fuming, those blunderers _dared_ shoot at his daughter? "That's the last drop, when I get back I'll sack the whole department responsible for you!" he yelled.

"**About time!"** Umbra yelled, flying away from the blasts, he was holding the president's daughter and they were still shooting?! **"If I drop her, I'm blaming you!"** he yelled while pointing in their general direction.

Just then a birdarang hit one of the bazookas and the Titans arrived.

Robin pointed his bo-staff at the thugs "You are under arrest for violating the meta-human protection law, terrorising the city, massive property damage and attempted murder." he listed, glaring at the GiW agents.

"We were trying to capture Phantom." one of the idiots said, pointing his gun at the floating hero, who shifted so that if he fired Sofie wouldn't get hit.

"**I'm a meta-human you dolts! I'm like this because of a lab accident! I fall under the frikkin' meta-human laws! Stop braking the rules before I put you in the ghost zone near Walker's Prison!"** he almost shrieked, he was getting a semi panic attack from all the close calls of people getting hurt **"And your shooting isn't helping my obsession-pains right now."** he said, grabbing the front of his suit.

"I gave you one last chance, how do you use it? You shoot my daughter, if it wasn't for this brave young man she'd be injured, or worse, concider yourselves unemployed." the president said, snapping his phone shut "I've just made the call to cancel your every single operating buildings. Bon voyage."

Umbra floated to the ground beside the president and handed the little girl over **"Are you ok?"** he asked softly.

"I'm fine." she replied.

Just as he was about to fly off he heard "Hey Umbra, wait!" from behind him, he saw Robin standing there with an unreadable expression on his face "We've been thinking about this for a while and, well.." he held out a Titans communicator "we'd like you to be an honorary Titan, at least for now, you don't really seem to be interested in being part of a team."

Umbra looked at the communicator and after a little hesitation took it **"Thanks... this means a lot,"** he whispered, vanishing from view **"more than you can imagine."**

Later they were all in the tower's livingroom, well, all except Danny. Danny had been in his room, doing who knows what. Truth was, Raven was getting worried, Danny had been avoiding her lately. He'd look away if she caught him staring, usually excusing himself and leaving the room. It had gotten worse, he hardly came out of his room anymore. She sighed and stood up from her seat, intent on getting to her room and meditate. But when she came to her door whe saw a bouqet of red roses with an envelope attached, leaning against her door. She picked them up and went into her room, she then set the flowers down on her vanity and opened the envelope. Inside was a black piece of paper with silver text on it. As she read it she began to cry, finally understanding what her emotions had been hinting at for so long.

"Time's running out, hourglass ticking

I'd like to share it with you, flame flicking

black and white, green and blue

colors that clash, nothing new

I'm one or two, can't decide which

if I look at the true you, my breath will hitch

no word can describe you, nor can a picture

my love is in place, it's a fixture

your eyes always search

as you sit upon your perch

beautiful ebony Raven

in my safe haven

_Love Danny_" Was what the paper said.

Raven moved as if in a trance, picking a rose and putting it in her hair, cluthing the paper close tho her heart. _'He love's me'_ kept going through her head as she made her way to Danny's room. Her emotions were throwing a party in her head but she paid no mind to that, her only mission was going to Danny and express her feelings for him. She didn't know when she came to the room, but by the time she saw Danny's face when he opened the door she just grabbed him in the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone. Danny just held her, content that she seemed to return his feelings. He couldn't be happier.

Something told him he'd jinxed it.


	13. Chapter 13 Vlad, you idiot

Raven was genuenly smiling for the first time in a while. She loved Danny and Danny loved her back, unlike the back-stabbing Malchior. The thought of the traitorous dragon made her eyes flash with fury, but she immediately schooled her expression as she made her way to the roof. She had to meditate and she loved watching the sunrise.

Danny was making breakfast, smiling brightly over how his confession to Raven went, they weren't dating yet, but hopefully they'd be soon. When the others made it to the kitchen they were pleasantly surprised that he'd cooked again.

The peaceful morning was interrupted by Cujo bursting intangiably through the wall carrying something. Danny's eyes widened when he saw that it was his clone cousin, Danielle. He rushed to Cujo and took Dani from him and laid her on the couch. She had wounds and bruises everywhere, which made him suspect that Vlad's tactical retreat was something more.

"Who is she?" Starfire asked, her head tilted to the side as she floated near the couch.

Grabbing his trusty pad and pen, Danny quickly scribbled down "She's my clone, Danielle, we call eachother cousins though. Vlad made her by accident, he wanted the perfect little minion son, instead she got failures and an independent girl." once done he gave it to the others to read.

Once the pad was out of his hands he turned back to his unconcious cousin and watched over her. He didn't know how long he'd sat there when she bagan to stir. Once she opened her clear blue eyes he scooped her into a hug with a sigh of relief.

"Danny?" she asked in a small voice.

He pulled back and smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. That's when Robin came into the room, noticing that Dani was awake he made his way over.

"She's awake, good, now we can see why she's in that condition." he said with a frown.

Dani looked between the boy wonder and Danny, at Danny's encouraging smile she started to tell her story "I was flying to Frostbite's when Skulker intercepted me, he then took me to Vlad who proceeded to see why I was the only clone that hadn't melted so far, also mumbling about "Showing little badger what he could do when pissed" after a few days Cujo came to the rescue, although I must've passed out at some point." she whispered, snuggling closer to her cousin.

Until Dani was in a condition to take care of herself again she'd be staying at the tower. Of course, thanks to her ghost half she healed quickly. A week later they found a note from her saying that she'd gone to see the world, again. The Titans hadn't liked the idea of a little girl going on her own to see the world. Danny had told them that she could take care of herself, had for three years now.

Right now Danny, as Umbra, was flying over the city, enjoying the wind ruffling his hair. He'd put his hood down, but his lower face was still hidden. Danielle had discovered her ice-powers and had wanted to go and train, she'd hated to leave him alone again, especially since last time she saw him two years ago he was near a mental breakdown. He'd just waved her off and smiled, he wanted her to travel, to have a real childhood outside of the one in a lab. His train of thought was interrupted by his ghost sense and a dull burning originating from his two Dan-related scars. He spun around and came face to face with Plasmius... holding a dented thermos. Umbra's eyes widened in fear. He distractedly noticed that Beastboy and Raven had arrived, Beastboy was calling the others.

"Ah, so you know what this is. Everyone says it's the strongest ghost to float the ghost zone, perfect to wipe you out." Vlad grinned.

"**You have no idea what you're dealing with **_**he**_** is never supposed to get out, YOU'RE DOOMING US ALL! How did you even get it?"** Umbra asked fearfully. _He_ was supposed to be locked in Clockworks lair, how had Plasmius gotten it?

"Oh, please, I'm not falling for that." Vlad drawled, and before anyone could stop him he opened the thermos.

Umbra let out a heartwrenching** "NOOOOOO!"** as blue light blasted out of the thermos. His scars were on fire now, figuratively.

Raven watched as Umbra tried to tell Vlad something, the man didn't listen though and opened the thermos. Blue light blasted out, blinding them. Her heart stopped at the sound of Umbra's yell, a memory resurfacing.

"_Noooooo!" came the heart breaking scream from the poor teen as the container heated to a critical lever and blew up, killing the people trapped against it. Then it turned black._

"_I won't turn into that, I promise."_

"_What makes you think that you can stop the future?" came a cold and evil voice._

"_Because I promised my family." Danny responded._

"_Ha ha ha ha, you are such a child. You promised?"_

"_Yes. I. PROMISED!"_

Raven lifted a hand to cover her mouth in shock, it couldn't be... Danny was... Umbra. The rest of her team arrived to see a ghost with flaming white hair, a cape and a symbol which seemed familiar.

"Danny Phantom?" Robin asked, baffled.

"I was, but I grew out of it." the ghost said, charging up a blast, which died in his hand when a green blast of ectoplasm hit him in the head.

"**You. You bastard. I'll make sure you'll go back to Clockwor's lair where no one will ever find you."** Umbra snarled, his hood was down, showing his white hair.

With a jolt Raven, and the rest of the Titans if their gasps were anything to go by, realised that this was a future version of him. This was his worst nightmare.

"Hahaha, you might have stuffed me into that thermos the first time. But you're already turning into me, just look at your suit, look at your face, look at your eyes." Dan laughed and lunged for the teen.

Umbra had no time to dodge and Dan's sharp fingers caught the cloth in front of his face, tearing it. The blow caused him to sail through the air and land in front of the Titans. He slowly stood up, tearing off his cape, useless and torn.

The Titans got the first real look of Umbra's face, what they saw shocked them. On Umbra's left cheek was a scar, and not just any scar, no. It was a burnscar, the same one Danny bore.

"Danny!?"

**dun dun dunn the Titans finally know. Next up, epic battle of doom... well, I won't **_**name **_**it that...**


	14. Chapter 14 Epic battle of doom XP

**And now, the thrilling conclusion, the battle of all batlles-**

**Dealer: just get on with it and tell them the fic is soon coming to an end**

**Well, you already told them that so I don't need to now.**

**Mersuh: just read before she goes all weird**

**Hey!**

"Danny?!"

Danny looked at the five teens, then back at his evil future self, who was laughing maniacally, it seemed that spending a few years alone in a small dark place had made him even more insane, if possible.

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you four. I was going to, eventually, but there never really was a good time to bring it up."** he said looking Raven in the eyes.

"Four?" Starfire asked "There are five of us, friend Danny."

"I kinda found out last week." Beastboy said, looking at the still laughing maniac in the sky.

Raven was hurt, why hadn't Danny told her? She thought he cared about her. She glanced at the ghost that looked like Danny but not.

"**My worst fear. Meet Dark Dan."** Danny said grimly.

He was then blasted by a green ectoblast in the back and the cackling came closer "You might have escaped your faith until now, but you won't survive another loss." Dan said, face twisting into a crazy smile.

Robin was heavily reminded of the joker and wondered if the two had met. Highly unlikely but still. His thoughts were cut short when Dan started blasting at the Titans. Robin was hit head on because he hadn't been paying attention, he along with Cyborg hit a building while Raven, Starfire and Beastboy all dodged and started fighting back along with Danny, who's shed the cloak and made one of his blades appear and catch fire.

"**Like my new toy, Dan?"** Danny asked as he thrust his hand forward, intent on slicing through the evil ghost.

Dan dodged and sent another blast at him, only to have to dodge a green leopard that turned into a woodpecker and started pecking him. Dan took hold of Beastboy and started to crush him, but let him go when he was hit with a starbolt to the head. Beastboy fell to the ground and turned human, unconcious from the lack of oxygen. Cyborg resurfaced from under the rubble and started shooting his sonic cannon at Dan, but with only one ectoblast Dan managed to knock him out. Starfire lasted a few more minutes but soon she was on the ground beside Robin. Dan attacked Danny and Raven with his ghostly wail and Danny crashed into the groung.

Dan took hold of the front of Raven's cloak and smirked evilly "I'm going to enjoy killing you." he said maliciously.

"Az-arath me-metri..." Raven tried to say but it was hard for her to breathe.

Dan readied an ectoblast and prepared to shoot her when an iceblast hit the hand holding Raven, he lost his hold and Raven fell into Danny's arms.

Danny was breathing heavily and he moved his lips, a faint sound escaping. Raven looked at his face and saw the tears, the sound became louder and she realised that Danny was... speaking.

"I won't let it happen again, I promised them, I promised my family, my friends." his voice started as a whisper but grew steadily louder. He set Raven to the ground, unaware of the five sets of eyes looking at him, completely focused on Dan "I won't let you take anything else from me, my life is not your's to command!" he exclaimed, eyes aflame and hands blazing with an ectoblast each "I've been living in fear all these years, afraid of my future, but now." his eyes steeled and he lifted his hands up "Now I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled and charged.

Dan was too surprised to dodge, the two fists catching him in the face, next two blade's cut his chest and arms, a barrage of ectoblasts followed.

Dan crashed to the ground and held his bleeding chest "You're not supposed to be this powerful." he groaned.

"I grew up." Danny deadpanned and released the ghostly wail, putting all his power behind it.

Just before he collapsed from energy over-use he saw the familiar light of the Fenton thermos sucking Dan in, he faintly heard somebody calling his name before he blacked out.

Raven sat beside Danny's bed in the infrimary and watched the boy sleep. She wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

Danny had lied to her, well, maybe not lied but witheld the truth. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry at him, hurt, yes, but not angry.

"Are you mad at me?" she heard a whisper.

Raven turned her head and saw that Danny was awake and looking at her. He looked so tired and vulnerable with all the cuts and bruises that she almost cried.

She reached out her hand and brushed away some hair from his eyes "No, I'm not angry. I guess I was a little hurt, but as Robin is the only one with a secret identity, I haven't really thought about why you needed to hide it." she said, her hand on his cheek.

Danny stared at her for a while, then reached his hand up from under the covers and took hold of her hand "At first it was because I didn't want to tell my parents, then later because of GiW and then I'd had a secret identity for so long I couldn't really let it go anymore." he said.

Raven sat absorbing this revelation for a while then asked something that had been on her mind ever since he started speaking "How is it that you can talk now?"

Danny shrugged "My guess is that my healing just took this long because of the terrible damage." he said, looking away.

He spotted Cujo laying on the bed, by his feet. The puppy was sleeping soundly, snoring a little. The sight made him smile, Cujo had always been protective of him, and he often slept on his bed, keeping watch. Danny and Raven sat (or laid) in silence for a while. Then Raven moved onto the bed and hugged Danny. Danny was shocked and instinctively held her, he then noticed his shirt getting wet and realised she was crying.

"I was afraid. When you passed out just like that I don't know what came over me but I wouldn't let go for hours. I haven't left your side once and I don't know what to think." Raven whispered, her voice cracking.

Danny held her until they both fell asleep. When Robin next time came to check up on them he just backed quietly out of the room and let them sleep.

**Here, read, review, enjoy, thanks.**

**Oh, and a special someone is making an appearance when a certain someone else-**

**Dealer: Two someone elses, actually**

**Yeah yeah, two certain someone elses are making their last appearance, enjoy, and guess who I'm talking about, and review, reviews help.**


	15. Chapter 15 It's over

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter. The long, long, awesome chapter...**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

With the events of the previous day behind them, the Titans had asked Danny to officially move into the tower. Danny hadn't even accepted properly before Raven requested his room being beside hers. After everyone looking at her strangely she rolled her eyes and said that the two were dating. This, of course, caused everyone but Robin to faint.

When asked about it Robin just shrugged and said "I saw it coming." and walked away.

So now Danny was in the room beside Raven's, the walls being black with white and green swirls, the ceiling black and the floor looking like a chessboard, with matching furniture around the room, and a huge window. Cujo had his own cot by his bed, a box of toys and his food- and waterbowls were in the kitchen. Danny was, for the first time in years, truly happy. He had a place to stay, a strange family that accepted him, and a girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life/afterlife with.

But he couldn't get rid of the nightmares. The faces of his friends and family (and English teacher) being lost in the flames as he failed to save them. He woke up from the nightmares often, sweaty and crying, only to find Raven by his side, hugging him and telling him it would be allright. He would fall back asleep and not have nightmares for a few days.

Danny was slowly getting used to using his voice after the years of healing. Sometimes he would talk too low for anyone to hear him but he was getting better. His relationship with Raven had been in the papers for ages but his previous identity hadn't been discovered, he had more than one cloak and he was planning on using them until he retired. They hadn't caught Slade yet but they were getting closer to achieving that goal, even though they needed to knock Robin out on several occasions. He'd be mad when he woke up but eventually would cool down and grudingly admit that it was probably for the best.

What Rbin didn't tell them was that he was worried Slade had done something. He'd gotten a call from Alfred saying that Bruce had been missing for a few days. This was concerning since Bruce always told if he was going somewhere for a long time. He rarely got caught or kidnapped, at least he escaped pretty easily. The last time he'd had trouble was when he'd had amnesia on a slavecamp. Eventually he regained his memories but still. This meant he was in trouble and Robin was worried, he knew Slade was alive somewhere and the fact that he hadn't made a move yet was putting him on edge. Just because he wasn't on the best terms with his mentor didn't mean he didn't check up on him a few times, just as he knew Bruce checked on him once in a while. He still cared about him, and concidered the man his father, just as he'd told Slade that one time he suggested Robin might some day see him as his father.

"_I already have a father."_

After that night he was afraid, after he'd escaped from the madman's clutches he'd almost went back to Gotham to make sure that Bruce still cared and to ask him if he even knew what happened. Instead he'd contacted Alfred, who told him that his adoptive father wasn't aware, and concluded that Slade had kept every theft under wraps and hacked the surveillance cameras. He had suspected that Slade knew his identity the second he made him steal from the Wayne Enterprises building. Robin sighed and started hacking as many securitycameras on Batman's usual route, if he was lucky, he'd find a clue from the night when Alfred last saw him.

Meanwhile Danny was frowning, he hadn't located Vlad after the Dan ordeal, so he knew he was alive somewhere, sighing he checked recent events in cities that could have meaning for the rest of the world, such as Metropolis and Gotham. What he found disturbed him, Batman was missing. Not good, at all. He absently wondered if he should tell Robin. Then it hit him, Robin had been much more obsessed with Slade than was apparently normal, could it be there was more to it than just tracking down the psycopath? Danny shot out of his seat and started running towards Robin's room, if Robin didn't know he had to tell him immediately and if he did he'd have to convince the bird-named hero to tell the rest of the team so they would be able to help.

At the same time in the uber-secret evil lair of Slade (aka one of the many abadonded warehouses scattered around Jump City... ergo hiding in plain sight... again -.-') Batman woke up, restrained to a vertical table-like contraption. The whole thing, including the pieces that were restraining his hands, torso and feet, were made from ectoranium, not that he knew that. He just noticed they were made from something that was pale green and glowed a little. The table was a very concentrated ectoranium that hurt ghosts if they even touched it, it was also very damage-resistant unless freezed, but the last part was unknown to even the person who'd discovered the material.

But back to the person restrained to the whole thingamagiggy, Batman frowned under his cowl as he scanned his surroundings, he didn't recognise the structure, and he knew most of the warehouses in Gotham, so it either meant that he was in one he didn't know, which was unlikely, or he was in another city altogether. He just hoped he was still in U.S.A.

"The generator is in place for faze two." he heard a voice from behind him.

"Exellent, between the ectoranium-table Batman is strapped to and the ghost shield, Daniel won't be able to get him away while you're "occupied" with Robin. Enabling their capture of both since Robin is unlikely going to tell his teammates and Daniel will follow him because he's acting strangely." replied another, echoey voice.

So he was bait then _"Well, shit."_ was the only thought as he continued to make a plan. So far he had nothing except locating his belt and wait for Robin and Daniel, whoever he was. There were no locks on the thing, so the shacles were most likely welded shut, meaning his lockpic was useless.

Robin practically fell out of his chair when his door slid open with a band, how that was possible was beyond him, and Danny rushed in, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"What?" Robin asked, eyeing his friend warily, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Batman's missing, wether you know or not, and I think you do. So you need to share with the rest of us before you do something drastic." Danny rushed out and Robin just barely understood what he said.

When he did he sighed and put his head in his hand as he stood up from his spot on the floor and sat down on the computer chair he'd been occupying for the last couple of hours. He'd found evidence that it was indeed Slade who'd abducted Batman somehow. But the fact that he'd been able to see the orange and black clad villain pointed towards the fact that Slade _wanted_ Robin to find out that he was behind it. Meaning that it was a trap, one that Robin had the sense of not walking into without a plan. He'd been searching for where Slade was hiding when Danny had busted in.

"You're probably right." he said eventually "Slade has him, probably as bait, and I need a real plan before even going anywhere near wherever he is."

Danny looked at him with sympathy "Let's call a meeting so that we'll get something done-" before he could finish their communicators beeped, meaning someone called a meeting.

When they arrived in the ops room they found the others there, with the TV showing a picture of an abandoned warehouse.

"Found Slade" Cyborg spoke up after he spotted them "he's in that warehouse, don't know why but we should probably plan our next move." he elaborated at the stares from Starfire, Beastboy and Danny.

"Our next move," Robin said in a hateful tone "is a rescue mission." at this the others, minus Danny, looked at him with wide eyes, never having heard his voice with so much hatred in it.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked.

"Slade has Batman, and he wants me to find him." Robin answered the green changeling.

This was met with silence, Robin never spoke of his mentor and no one ever asked. They were aware of his short trips out of Jump but they didn't question him. They were all shocked that Slade had actually kidnapped _the_ Batman but they all came to a silent agreement. They would help, and that meant planning.

"I see you're awake."

Batman glanced over to where the voice came from and saw a man in black and silver armor and a black and orange mask with only one eye.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, as he was only partially aware of this man's plans.

"Nothing, from you anyway." The man said as he walked over to a set of monitors "Robin however..." he trailed off as he pulled up some of the material he had on the boy wonder, wrom before, during and after his apprenticeship.

"So you have an unhealthy obsession with my protégé?" Batman asked, highly disturbed.

"Unhealthy? Perhaps, but I only want him as my apprentice, and you are bait to lure him here." he somehow knew the man was smirking beneath that mask "I admit it was fun having him steal for me. Especially from Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce's eyes widened behind his cowl, but his expression didn't change otherwise. Suddenly something beeped and the monitor showed Robin firing a grappling hook at a window.

"He's here. Enjoy the show." the man said, turning off the lights, casting the warehouse in slight darkness, only the monitors left on.

The plan was simple, Robin would go in from an obvious place, while the others crept in from blindspots, Danny would go and free Batman and the others would help with Slade after Robin gave the signal.

Robin entered though a window, hoping that Slade took the bait. He looked around nervously, no matter how he tried to tell himself otherwise, he still had noghtmares about the days under Slade's command. What he never told the others was that Slade had actually managed to scar him, literally. One of the metalplatings had cut through his mask and he now had a scar over his left eye, concealed by his mask. He whipped around as the lights came on and immediately spotted the monitors displaying snippets of his life and the restrained Batman.

His eye twitched "That's highly disturbing." he said to himself.

Robin then ducked and took out his bo staff, the one Danny had given him, meaning it was also ghost-proof. He turned around to face Slade.

"Hello Robin." Slade said.

"Slade." Robin responded with hatred "I don't know what you're up to, but as I tolod you before, I'm still ready."

While Slade was focused on Robin, Danny had crept to the table Batman was restrained to, invisibly ofcourse.

He toched the table and tried to turn it intangiable, but upon failing and getting electrocuted, cradeled his hand and frowned muttering "Ghost-proof, fantastic." he noticed Batman jerk his head in his direction and whispered "I'll be right back."

Danny then flew over to where he'd seen the yellow utility belt similar to Robin's and grabbed it, making it turn invisible too. He went back to the table and hung it on the right edge to wait, then turning visible again.

"No locks, ghost-proof and glowing, what the hell is this?" Danny said to himself, he was in Umbra form so Batman didn't see the lower part of his face, but he could see him frowning.

"Slade's not the only one here." Batman said.

"Uhhuh." Umbra said as he concentrated an ectoblast into an ecto-laser on one of the cuffs, smiling triumphantly when it cut through, even if a bit slowly.

"The plan is to capture Robin and some one called Daniel." Batman continued.

Umbra froze "Plasmius." he said, just before a pink ectoblast hit him "Aaaaa!" he yelled in hurt and shock as he flew to the side because of the force of the blast.

"Hello, little badger." came the enraging voice of Vlad Plasmius.

"Hello, frootloop, you got a cat yet?" Umbra asked as he stood up and faced the evil halfa.

Plasmius snarled and charged at the teen who dodged barely and sent a blast at Vlad's back.

Glancing back at Batman he readied a cryoplasm blast and muttered "Fysics don't fail me now." and blasted the table, he then enveloped his fist in an ectoblast and punched the thing.

The thing shattered on impact and Batman took his utility belt and put it on again.

"Plasmius is here?" Robin asked, then avoided Slade again.

"Yes, we made a deal, we help eachother out, we both get our apprentices." Slade said, landing a blow on Robin's shoulder "We knew you'd come alone and Daniel would follow you, easy to catch you both."

He was confused when Robin only smirked at him "That's where you're wrong." Robin said and kicked him in the face "Titans, Go!" he yelled.

With that Starfire started shooting starbolts at Slade along with Cyborg using his sonic cannon.

Raven and Beastboy went to help Danny with Plasmius while Batman went to fight alongside his son.

"Admit it, you were thrilled to steal for me." he heard Slade say.

"That was the heights." Robin said in a deadpan voice, which seemed to enrage Slade, who was shot by Starfire.

He recovered quickly however and soon Starfire was out of the count. On the other side of the room Beastboy was knocked out underneath a pile of boxes while Raven and Umbra held against the crazy man on a power trip.

"You _will_ become my son, wether you like it or not." Vlad hissed, dodging a black energy blast from Raven.

"How 'bout no?" Umbra said, willing his blades into existense. He tried to faze through the floor but was shocked with what felt like a ghost-proof barrier "What the hell?" he said, not being able to hide the pain in his voice.

"Ghost-shield around the building, you won't be able to escape." Vlad grinned, taking hold of Raven by her throat and starting to choke her.

Umbra's eyes widened and he charged at the man, barreling him away and grabbing Raven when Plasmius's hold slackened. She started coughing as he set her down against a wall and turned back to fight. He started slashing madly at the older halfa who had a hard time dodging, he absently saw Cyborg's hand malfunctioning from a slade-a-rang. Only Batman and Robin remained. Eventually Danny managed to land a blow on Vlad who shielded his now bleeding chest, Danny sent iceshards at him but he ducked and the shards embedded into the large computer, causing it to malfunktion. Random clips and audios started playing.

"Who's Slade?" "Robin, we meet at last." "Who are you?" "This deal can't last forever" "It can... and it will." "..you decide to disobey me, and I'll destroy your friends, with the push of a button." "I will get that controller." "Betrayal, destruction, revenge, we really do think alike." "Who knows, I might even become like a father to you." "I already have a father." "Motivate this!" "I only wish I'd done it sooner" "Nothing two old friends can't handle." "I'm not your friend."

Umbra felt himself twitch as he had to watch Slade and Robin fight in complete synch in Azarathean Hell. He shuddered, he'd been told of Robin's time as Slade's apprentice, he guessed it had either left it's mark or Slade had been doing that just to mess with Robin's mind. Dodging Vlad's fist he fished out a specter deflector, locked it around Vlad's waist and turned it on just as he felt an electrical current start wrom his abdomen. He and Vlad let out inhumane screams of pain and fell to the ground. Umbra had made a special specter deflector just for Plasmius, once turned on it welded itself shut and as long as it was on, Vlad wouldn't be able to use his powers, it worked like the Plasmius maximus only more temporary, he'd also used high density polarized titanium, so it was pretty hard to try and destroy. Vlad had taken the Plasmius maximus with him for safer transport of the boy, once he'd captuerd him, it was a 24 hours version. Umbra looked at his shaky hands as the gloves turned into normal skin and the blades disappeared. He tried to stand up but found himself too weak and sunk to the ground with a groan. Back in human form and unable to use powers for who knows how long, Danny tried to keep track of what was going on around him. Robin, who was still fighting Slade along with Batman, was looking a little green, probably wrom the video. Everyone else was down and trying to regroup somewhat. Cyborg was tinkering with the generator in the corner by the exit. Starfire was removing boxes from on top of Beastboy and Raven still clearing her head. Suddenly the whole building started shaking and fire appeared around the place, Danny looked to where Batman, Robin and Slade were and saw that Slade had pulled some lever but before he could escape Batman punched him in the face. Standing up, Danny started to drag Vlad towards the exit, trying his best to ignore the fire. He flinched a couple of times when a flame flicked close to him but he somehow managed to get out, Beastboy, Starfire and Raven following. Batman and Robin came through a window with a tied-up Slade dragged behind them.

"Everyone okay?" Cyborg asked when they were all together.

Danny and Robin glanced at eachother then said in complete synch "I just had to witness Robin/myself and Slade fighting alongside eachother in complete synch, excuse me while I hurl." then making gagging noises.

The others, except Batman, snorted and started heading towards the tower. Batman and Robin went to hand Slade and Vlad over to the police and Danny... well, Danny went to a cliff by the sea which overlooked the city, including the tower. It had become a safe haven for him and now when it was safe for him to be alone, he went straight for the old willow that grew there and sat on a large root. Soon enough Cujo joined him and sat on his lap.

Danny started petting the puppy absently, looking at the stars "It's strange," he said "how my life turned around from one friendship." he listened to the waves and wind "I have a family, after years of grieving I finally have people to actually _live_ for." spotting a shooting star he smiled, closed his eyes and whispered "I wish I'll be happy." into the air, unheard to everyone.

**The end.**


End file.
